The Depth of a Lie
by katta16
Summary: Tom Paris is not who he appears to be, he is an agent for the S.E.F (Special Elite forces) When he is sent 10 fresh new agents to train, it is a matter of time before the cover breaks, but that is not all which is on their mind.ALL 12 CHAP COMPLETE. FINI
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer; I don't own voyager, Tom Paris, Harry, Janeway etc. but the storyline is all mine you may get ideas but it has to be completely different, the S.E.F is all mine too. Plus Turner, knight, Davis, Madison etc. so don't use them otherwise read and enjoy.  
  
Rating: PG-13 to be on the safe side, but if you really wants to read it. I'm not stopping you, it's only Pg-13 cause of violence death, angst and all that stuff.  
  
Summary; Tom Paris is not who he appears to be, he is an agent for the S.E.F (Special Elite forces) When he is sent 10 fresh new agents to train, it is a matter of time before the cover breaks, but that is not all which is on their mind.  
  
Part 1 of???? A lot though but I don't know exactly. I will post as quickly as I can. Plus this may be a series so if you like it and more with the Tom is an agent tell me. Reviews, Reviews, Reviews. Get the hint?  
  
Thanks a lot to Zeppo V.20 and H Louise.  
  
  
  
The depth of a lie  
  
****************** 10 cadets stood to attention in the middle of a grey room; they remained perfectly still and didn't display any kind of emotion in their expressions. A man entered the silent room and stood firmly in front of the 10 cadets, He stepped forward and walked along the straight line eyeing each of the cadets until satisfied. Finally the man stood back.  
  
"You know why you are here today," he said, "you have been chosen to become the next Ensigns, Lieutenants, Commanders and Captains of Starfleet's most secret operation, Special elite forces, S.E.F for short."  
  
He started pacing up and down the line of cadets; he paused very briefly to breathe, before continuing, "When you officially leave this room you will be classified as an Ensign. As you already know, Starfleet officers are not told that the S.E.F exists for security reasons. Not even an admiral is given such clearance; the only people that know about the S.E.F. are the Agents themselves and the leaders of Starfleet."  
  
He continued pacing as he took another short pause for breath again, then he continued, gesturing towards the exit. "When you walk out of that door you are not to talk about the mission or the S.E.F to anyone, except to other agents like yourselves. And when you do speak of the S.E.F, you must make sure you are in a secure area where no-one will overhear you."  
  
The senior agent stopped pacing, and looked at each of the upcoming agents. "Every new group of agents is sent to another, more qualified agent with an undercover identity. We will give you their details and you will be sent to them. Your training will begin immediately, and will last until the supervising Agent believes you are ready."  
  
The agent took a deep breath, giving off an air of importance as he added, "You have been chosen out of thousands of young hopefuls, for the S.E.F's Alpha team, the best of the best. This means you will go through more rigorous training than other trainees will. To this end, you will be trained by one of our best agents. You have probably heard about him, Commander Tom Paris."  
  
He watched them mumble in surprise, Commander Paris was one of the best, and he was the youngest Commander in the S.E.F. He was due to be promoted, but his last undercover mission backfired. He was meant not only to find Chakotay and his crew, but find their secret base in the badlands. Unfortunately, the ship had been lost with Paris on it.  
  
But Starfleet had recently received a message from them saying they were in the Delta Quadrant. Now, not only could they use Paris, to train these new agents, but this would also give the S.E.F, 11 trained Agents in another Quadrant.  
  
"I thought Commander Paris was in the Delta pretending to be an ex-con and a Starfleet Lt." one of the Agents asked, confused.  
  
"We have developed technology to create a wormhole to the Delta quadrant," explained the senior agent, "we can pin-point their location when the next data stream comes tonight. We will send you near to their location. Once there, you will send a Starfleet distress call." The agent paused to let the cadets absorb this information before explaining further. "They should be there within a day. You will all be given a cover story. Once onboard you must find Paris, he will know you are coming, since we have sent him a classified notice to inform him as such."  
  
Having explained everything else, the agent went on to say, "Last of all, you have been taught how to conceal your emotions. You must not show them how you feel. All emotions must be faked; it is through discipline that this is achieved. Is that clear?"  
  
He asked, getting a quick, sharp, "Yes sir!" If it hadn't been for his own training, he might have smirked at their enthusiasm. "Good luck!" He told them, "you're being taught by the best. We'll reconvene in the shuttle bay at 0700 hours tomorrow. Dismissed!"  
  
With that the Senior Agent watched as they turned in unison, and walked out of the door. *If only they knew what they were going to go through. * He thought.  
  
****  
  
Tom Paris walked down the corridor, heading for the mess hall to meet B'Elanna and Harry for dinner, the new transmissions from the Alpha quadrant had come in today and he wondered if he got a message from his sisters.  
  
He walked into the mess hall, and started to scan the tables for his friends. Then he noticed them in the corner of the room, eating what appeared to be one of Neelix's new concoctions. He started to walk over being greeted by the odd passer-by in a friendly manner.  
  
"Hi Tom, you think you're brave enough to try Neelix's soup today?" Harry said, looking up at his friend.  
  
"It's soup? I thought it was a casserole! Tom replied with a sickened look on his face, "I think I'll pass today." Tom said sitting down on the chair opposite Harry.  
  
About five minutes later B'Elanna walked in to the mess hall with a pleased look on her face, which wasn't particularly common for the short-tempered half-Klingon. She walked up to where the two were sitting and sat down next to Tom.  
  
"Guess what I got today," B'Elanna said in an eager voice.  
  
"What?" Tom said in a calm voice.  
  
"A letter from an old professor of mine, he said he got hold of Voyager's engineering reports, and wants me to write an article on warp core efficiency," B'Elanna said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
*I wonder how long she'll keep that smile on her face* Tom thought, giggling at his inside joke.  
  
"That's great B'Elanna," Harry said with a smile as big as hers on his face.  
  
"Yeah it is!" B'Elanna said looking at the padd. "Oh, I almost forgot. You got one too Tom!" B'Elanna said tossing him the other padd.  
  
"I hope it's from my sisters they said they would write," Tom said in a happy voice.  
  
"I don't think so it's got a password authorisation on it," B'Elanna said casually. Tom knew instantly that it was from the S.E.F, but why was the question.  
  
"You were going to read my mail," Tom said with a bit of hurt in his voice. The fact was he wasn't really bothered, she would never get the code; it was unbreakable. But he had to show some kind of emotion so she wouldn't get suspicious about him.  
  
"Sorry Tom, who is it anyway," B'Elanna said curiously.  
  
"Oh, It's just my sisters writing," Tom lied, but that was nothing unusual, it was just a daily chore to him. "They use a security code on a letter to their Brother." Harry said a bit taken back.  
  
"It's personal Harry, my sisters are very thorough when it comes to this type of thing, they are just like dad sometimes, even though they wouldn't admit it." Tom said, trying to brush them off the track they were on.  
  
"Oh, so what does it say?" B'Elanna said trying to get a peek at the padd in Tom's hand. Tom closed the padd down so B'Elanna could not see; he would read it in private later. "I'll read it later," Tom said with his best 'faked' smile.  
  
"Ok well I'm off, I'm on tonight see you two later," Harry said getting up and walking out of the mess hall. "Well I'm off too." B'Elanna said, leaving as well. Tom sat alone. He liked being alone sometimes; it gave him peace once in a while.  
  
The truth was he did care for voyager but not as much as he did the S.E.F. The S.E.F had always been there. He had started training when he was 16, because he was spotted at an early stage. He had been in the Alpha team and was one of the best, and still was.  
  
He was on a spy mission to uncover a Maquis base but it went wrong. In this situation you had to give yourself a personality completely different to your own, so he acted like he was cocky and was always laughing and joking, which was the complete opposite to Agent Tom Paris. His true self is serious and clever, which is why he had been picked at such a young age. He wasn't immune to jokes and fun like Tuvok but he preferred to train and work on continually bettering himself as an agent. Many people said you 'can't get better than Tom Paris' but he had his own personal goals to accomplish. He got up and walked out of the mess hall. He would go to his quarters and see what the S.E.F had to say.  
  
****  
  
At 0700 the 10 agents walked into the shuttle bay looking around at their surroundings as they walked up to the older agent they had seen the previous day. They stood in front of him, knowing very well that they weren't going on an average induction training course, and that they weren't going to see their families and friends in a long time if ever again.  
  
They had been picked for not only their skills and intelligence but at their ability to keep going and to stay alive in, what looked like a hopeless situation. That was one of the main factors that made you a good agent in the Alpha or in their case, the Delta Quadrant. It's all well and good if you have the skills but you also need the stamina to stay alive in deadly situations. The 10 agents looked at their commanding officer and he looked right back at them, his face as stoic as a Vulcan.  
  
"This is your ship; you all know your cover story and make sure you show no true emotions. We need this to look real if it is going to work at all," the agent said pointing at them one by one as he said it to make sure he got through to every single one of the new agents.  
  
"As you can see your ship is brand new, you will get to the Delta Quadrant and then put out a distress beacon. If you get into trouble or are attacked before they arrive, we have developed a high range cloak for emergency use. We hope to hear from you when the next data stream comes. You know what you have to do so, good luck; I'll see you when you get back. Dismissed." The 10 agents walked on to the shuttle all knowing their place and job.  
  
The older agent stood in the observation room as the shuttle took off, he wondered if they would ever make it to the U.S.S Voyager, let alone come back.  
  
**** Paris walked into his quarters wondering what the S.E.F had to say to him. It wasn't like he could do a mission for them here, in the Delta Quadrant, but then again you should never underestimate the S.E.F, if they wanted to do something they would do it. Paris sat on the sofa the padd in his hands. * Should I look? * He thought to himself.  
  
He tapped the padd with his hand and the padd came to life, his eyes focused on the small screen as he began to read it.  
  
To Commander Thomas Eugene Paris of the S.E.F.  
  
Commander,  
  
The S.E.F has chosen you, to train the newest and best agents of the S.E.F.  
  
As you are in the Delta Quadrant, this maybe difficult, but we at the S.E.F are confident that you will be able to do it. You are to give them the usual training given to all new agents. As these are the Alpha agents, you must give them the toughest training possible.  
  
There are 10 agents and they should be in the Delta Quadrant around the time you get this letter. They will arrive via an artificial wormhole. Voyager will receive a distress call within the next couple of days so be prepared.  
  
They have their cover story, so play along. They know who you are, so they will approach you within their first day onboard Voyager.  
  
I want a report from you in every data stream Commander, good luck; we know you will do us proud.  
  
Captain John Mavis.  
  
Training co-ordinator for the S.E.F/ Alpha division.  
  
Paris sat with a slight feeling of shock from what he had read. He would have to do even more lying than he was already doing, and he was doing enough lying by his standards already.  
  
Paris sat back, closed his eyes, and gained his bearings. He opened his eyes and there was no sign of emotion in them, he stood and walked out the door.  
  
*The S.E.F are counting on me, I'll do what any good agent would do. * Tom thought as he walked into the tubolift.  
  
"Holodeck," Paris said plainly and the doors closed.  
  
****  
  
"30 seconds till we enter the wormhole," Davis shouted over the groans of the ship as it got pulled into the wormhole.  
  
"We're going in, everyone hold on like in the simulation," Turner shouted, albeit calmly.  
  
"5.4.3."Davis shouted to be heard over the straining of the ship.  
  
"Hold on!" Madison shouted clinging to the side as he entered in commands.  
  
"1.0." The Ship flew into the wormhole. The 10 agents were gone.  
  
****  
  
Paris stood in the centre of the holodeck this is where the training would be held.  
  
"Activate Paris Arrow," Paris said calmly. 'Arrow' was the training program for S.E.F agents. Every officer was given the Arrow program, so that they can train themselves and others in any situation. The surroundings changed from grey walls to a beautiful forest, which looked like it went on for miles.  
  
"Activate program 01 with characters," Paris said, raising his hands, preparing to defend himself against whatever enemy may appear in the program. The programs were designed so that it was never the same situation, and just as hard or harder than the one before it. Paris looked around waiting for the unexpected to happen, and it did.  
  
A humanoid in a black suit and mask appeared behind Paris, grabbing him by the neck trying to snap it. Paris expertly grabbed the man's arms and threw him over his back, onto the floor in front of him. The man struggled up, but Paris kicked him back down and pulled his arm behind his back to stop him from getting out of his vulnerable position on the floor.  
  
To complete the level you either have to knock the enemies out or kill them. Paris didn't mind if he had to kill someone, but he would only do that if he had no other choice. In this scenario the best thing to do would be to knock the person out, as they were more vulnerable, so he did just that. With one swift punch, the man was on the floor unconscious.  
  
The man disappeared so that next opponent could come out. The more opponents that were defeated in the program the harder the program got. The second enemy, Paris was forced to break his neck, as he was hard to knock out. The third fight was just about to start when the com-line came to life. "Lt. Paris report to the bridge." Janeway ordered over the line.  
  
*That was quick* Paris thought, knowing exactly what was happening, and that the charade had begun.  
  
****  
  
"Voyager is within range," Knight said with a smile, they had managed to get out of the wormhole without being torn apart, and now just three hours after they had sent out the distress call, Voyager was coming to their aid.  
  
But Knight started to think that the S.E.F had strategically put them in empty space  
  
*How long were they planning this before we came along* Knight thought in wonder.  
  
****  
  
"Hail them." Janeway said, wondering how a Starfleet ship appeared in the Delta Quadrant.  
  
"They're responding to our hail." Harry reported in his usual optimistic way.  
  
"I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Star ship Voyager. We are responding to your distress call, may we be of some assistance?" Janeway said as she found herself looking at the bridge of the Starfleet vessel via the view screen.  
  
She was taken aback at first, as all the crew appeared to be young Ensigns no older than twenty-one or twenty-two years of age.  
  
*What are they doing running a star ship all on their own* Janeway thought, but decided to question later and help now. "Thank you, Captain. Please may my crew come onboard? We don't really know where we are." Turner said looking confused.  
  
"Of course, how many on you're crew?" Janeway asked.  
  
"10," Turner said simply. Janeway looked partly shocked. "I'll explain later."  
  
Paris had been carefully watching the entire conversation; there was no doubt about it, that it was they. Paris had noticed a couple of the young agents looking at him, they knew who he was. They had probably been fed holo-pics of him, so that they wouldn't get the wrong guy. The agent at the front of the ship, apparently the leader of the team, was discussing preparations with Janeway for them to come on board for a briefing on their situation.  
  
****  
  
Turner was in front of the others, discussing the meeting arrangements for the two ships. They had all spotted Paris, who was at the front and had looked them over once or twice, recognising them as his new trainees, and they too had recognised him as their new trainer.  
  
He was known as the best agent in the S.E.F, qualified 'top of tops', in all subjects. He was the leading trainee agent of the Alpha team, and was probably the best you could get. The only flaw in this agent was that no one knew what his personality really was. He had played so many, and was always playing one or the other, so that no one would or could say with certainty that they know the Paris behind the mask.  
  
They had been given, amongst the piles of padds worth of notes and orders, Paris' current personality, the personality he had been playing for almost six years on Voyager. Apparently he was playing a cocky ex-con pilot, with a sense of humour that would lighten moods in every situation. That wasn't that hard, they had to act themselves, they could not show their true face and they knew that people might forget who they really are, like they did with Paris.  
  
"Ok, thank you Captain. We will land in your shuttle bay and meet you there. I look forward to a proper introduction, Turner out." Turner closed hailing frequencies and turned around to look at his colleagues. "Remember, who you are, and keep your covers." After that no one said a word as they docked into the bigger ship's shuttle bay.  
  
*I wonder if we will ever find out who Paris really is. Or if he even knows himself that is. * Davis thought as they entered Voyager.  
  
****  
  
Paris watched as the small ship entered Voyager, he wondered how hard this was going to be; keeping this many secrets from the crew, and it wasn't just him now. He had to make sure the young agents didn't slip up and let something out that they shouldn't. If that happened, then they would all be found out and non-committed officers would know about the S.E.F. That was a definite no-no.  
  
If the S.E.F did get found out, then all the projects that had been going on would be exposed and the S.E.F would not be able to carry on with their investigations. Years of hard work and agent sacrifices for the S.E.F would be for nothing, and all those agents would have died in vain. He would never let that happen, whatever the cost.  
  
"Tom, Tuvok, your with me. We're going to meet them in the shuttle bay and see if we can gets some answers." Janeway announced heading toward the turbolift. Tom stood up; he was glad he was going, just in case a slip up occurred.  
  
****  
  
"Welcome to Voyager, I'm glad to meet you all," said Janeway looking at every one of them. They were so young.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Captain." Turner said, stepping forward to greet the Captain in a respectful manner. Janeway stepped forward and shook each one of their hands. They all had smiles on their faces. This made Janeway think that they probably didn't know where they were.  
  
*I don't want to give them the bad news, right now. I'll do it when they're sitting down. * Janeway thought, shaking the last of their new colleagues' hands.  
  
"Please come to our briefing room, we can all get some of the answers we need." Janeway said guiding them out of the shuttle bay.  
  
They had noticed Paris, but avoided eye contact, as it may have looked suspicious. Paris had silently agreed with their decision to avoid contact for now, as he walked out last. This was going to get interesting.  
  
****  
  
They all entered the Briefing room, there was not enough room for all of them so, they decided the three most senior officers from each crew would sit, while the rest stood around the table. Janeway, Chakotay and Tuvok sat at one end of the table and Turner, Davis and Knight sat at the other.  
  
"So, pardon me if I'm way off, but you all look a little young to be on a ship all by your selves." Janeway said lightly, starting the meeting she didn't want to shock them, they'd had been through enough for one day.  
  
"We were on a training mission, and then the wormhole appeared. When we got through, our sensors said we were in the." Turner took a breath, trying to make it look realistic.  
  
"It said we were in the Delta Quadrant, there must have been something wrong with the sensors." Turner looked up a worried look etched onto his face, they had been taught drama in the S.E.F. All good agents needed to be able to act, to lie, as lying is an act in itself. "We're not in the Delta Quadrant are we Captain?" Turner said, not moving his gaze from the Captain, and neither did anyone else in the room.  
  
They all had worried looks on their faces, waiting for an answer that, really, they already knew. "Yes," Janeway replied simply, bowing her head down, not wanting to the see the expressions on their faces, but she had to see. She saw tears fall freely down all of the young Ensign's faces, they comforted each other, and she felt sick.  
  
They were so young and they were stuck out in the Delta Quadrant now, like Voyager's own crew. One thing was for sure they would be a part of this crew, they had enough space, and she wouldn't leave them being so vulnerable.  
  
Then something struck Janeway. Tom was standing in the corner of the room, looking at the new additions to the Voyager crew with a careful eye. But what surprised her most was that he showed no sign of surprise or sadness.  
  
*Well, Tom doesn't like to show emotions, it's probably just you Janeway. You're slowly going mad, I'm sure of it. * Janeway thought with inner humour. Janeway carried on talking to Turner about the arrangements for them to join the crew.  
  
****  
  
Tom looked at the new agents, who were about to come aboard Voyager, to stay. They were supporting each other, crying in shock from the heart breaking news that they might never see their families or friends again. If Tom weren't a highly trained agent he wouldn't have been able to tell they were faking it. But he had to give it to them, they were good, they had been trained well by the S.E.F, very well.  
  
But then, they were the Alpha team; they had to be good to get trained by him, especially as he was in the Delta Quadrant. He was going to make good agents out of them, he knew it, but one of the rules of training a good agent was to never tell them how good they are until they see what it's really like to be an S.E.F agent.  
  
*I'll just have to see how they get on, you never know what to expect in the S.E.F, that's for sure. * Tom thought, leaning against the wall as he watched the perfectly timed drama act which displayed its self in front of him. * You never know. *  
  
****  
  
"Thank you for letting us join your ship Captain, we don't know what we would have done without you." Turner said walking out of the briefing room.  
  
"I'm just glad I can help." Janeway said, shaking each one of the distraught Ensigns' hands. "One of my crew will take you to each one of your new quarters, get some rest and we will talk tomorrow."  
  
Janeway scanned her senior officers in search of someone to show the new crewmen to their quarters, then it hit her. Tom hadn't said much today, it would be good for someone like Tom to lighten their moods.  
  
"Tom, show our new crewmen to their quarters, there are quite a few spare between deck 8 section b-c, if there isn't enough there go to F.C quarters." Everyone on Voyager knew that F.C stood for Former Crewmen; people, friends they had lost over the years.  
  
"Yes, Captain." Tom said casually, guiding the 10 crewmen out onto the bridge and into the turbolift.  
  
****  
  
The turbolift closed and silence was the only thing, which dared say anything. The agents looked at each other, prompting one another to say something. Finally, the silence was broken.  
  
"Well are we just going to stand here or is someone going to report to me as an agent should?" Paris said, out of the blue.  
  
The agents were momentary shocked by the disrupted silence, but Turner got his act together and stepped forward, he was the leader of the Alpha team's new agents.  
  
"Sir, we are here in the Delta Quadrant, so that you may train us, to be at the same standard that you are today. You know our cover from the briefing." Turner said looking at Paris, the only sign of emotion in his beaming, brown eyes was respect.  
  
"Good. Now listen; in public you will call me Tom, when we are training you will call me sir or Paris I do not mind. On this ship you will make friends, gain their trust, but you will not use your real emotions. They must be fake emotions, or you will get attached and it will end badly." Paris paused to make sure the agents understood what he was saying.  
  
When he knew his words had sunk in, he continued, "I've got many friends on this ship, and if you don't already know we call them Project friends. You may go into a 'project' relationship, but no emotions. I'm in a project relationship with Lt. Torres, the chief engineer, I don't despise her, which helps, but it is a purely project relationship to avoid suspicion."  
  
Paris looked over the young agents one at a time, making eye contact with each one as he went on, "when you see us being intimate in the mess hall, it is all an act. In public I am cocky and always making jokes. That is not the real me at all. I'm not exactly bright when it comes to my acting personality, I pretend to be useless at science and engineering, but it's all to avoid suspicion again. You've all read my file, so you know my expertise."  
  
He took another, very short pause, to give the agents time to process this information. Then he stood straighter than he had before, if that was even possible, signalling the importance of his next words. "You will train with me in the holodeck from 0200 hours until 0600, which will fit in with your duty shifts as none of you will be put on night shifts."  
  
While Paris continued his speech, the turbolift began to slow down as it approached deck 8, "If you become too tired, the S.E.F stimulant hyposprays to keep you awake are in my quarters, ask me as soon as you get fatigued. Your first few days may seem difficult, but you will get used to it."  
  
The turbolift stopped, and the doors opened. As Paris led the group of young agents off the turbolift and down the corridor, he made certain the corridor was empty before continuing, "Don't worry about anything else for now, I have sorted out the holodeck bookings, all you have to do is be there tomorrow night. Rest tonight, you will need it." As he said the last few words, he pointed to five spare rooms in the Guest section. "Get into pairs, you will share between two, I'll leave you to pick your own roommates."  
  
And with that, Tom departed, leaving the agents speechless where they stood. They quickly organised themselves and went into their new sleeping quarters, but all of them knew they weren't going to be sleeping much.  
  
****  
  
Paris walked into his quarters and sat down, this was going to be tricky and he knew it. He was going to put these agents through rough training and also try to blend them into the Voyager family. The fact was Paris felt guilty, 7 out of 10 agents died in their work and he was training them so seven would die.  
  
He was once a leader of Alpha trainees, like Turner, and yesterday he found out that he was the only one still alive out of 10. 1 out of 10, this is what they were getting themselves into.  
  
****  
  
Janeway sat in her quarters thinking about the day's events. She felt sorry for them, but she also thought there was something weird about it, but it was probably just her imagination. Tom had been distant and had said nothing about taking them to their Quarters or anything in fact; she would have to talk to him later.  
  
Anyway if anything were wrong, he would tell her, wouldn't he? He kept to himself a lot, there being most likely things that even B'Elanna didn't know and probably never would. Suddenly the red alert alarms went off. The Captain ran out of the door. The day wasn't over yet; it was never over in the Delta Quadrant.  
  
****  
  
First part of many, tell me if you want more and it is going to get better with each chapter this is really to tell you the story-line. Keep on reading because I'm really getting into writing this. Katta14 Review, Review, Review. 


	2. The hidden act

Disclaimer; I don't own voyager, Tom Paris, Harry, Janeway etc. but the storyline is all mine you may get ideas but it has to be completely different, the S.E.F is all mine too. Plus Turner, knight, Davis, Madison etc. so don't use them otherwise read and enjoy.  
  
Rating: PG-13 to be on the safe side, but if you really wants to read it. I'm not stopping you, it's only Pg-13 cause of violence death, angst and all that stuff.  
  
Summary; Tom Paris is not who he appears to be, he is an agent for the S.E.F (Special Elite forces) When he is sent 10 fresh new agents to train, it is a matter of time before the cover breaks, but that is not all which is on their mind.  
  
Chapter 2 of???? A lot though but I don't know exactly. I will post as quickly as I can. Plus this may be a series so if you like it and more with the Tom is an agent tell me. Reviews, Reviews, Reviews. Get the hint?  
  
Thanks to Zeppo V.20 and H Louise.  
  
  
  
The depth of a lie  
  
****************** Chapter 2: The hidden act  
  
Chapter 2: The hidden act  
  
"What is it?" Janeway shouted to be heard over the klaxons while running on to the bridge. She watched as the crew scrambled around busily in response to the threat posed by the ship on the view screen, as it opened fire on Voyager. She got her answer. "I take it they're not responding to hails." Janeway said, sitting down in her chair, at that moment Paris walked in and took over the helm, expertly dodging the fire from the other ship.  
  
"Tom, try and get us out of here, now!" Janeway shouted, looking at the view screen as Tom went to warp. The rocking of the ship from enemy fire ceased. "They're not in pursuit Captain." Paris said looking at the console. "Good, well if that's all for the day I'm going back to my quarters," Janeway said, walking out of the door. "Anyone else who is not on duty may go as well." She said walking into the turbolift. The officers not on duty got up and left as well, Paris included. He wasn't tired, but every S.E.F officer knows that you should sleep when you can, because you don't know when you will get to sleep again.  
  
Paris walked down the corridor; all he could think about was getting back to his Quarters. It was the only place where he could read and just be himself, something that most people took for granted, but it was part of the job he loved. Paris rounded the corner, heading to his Quarters, and saw her standing by his quarters, he definitely didn't want to keep up the act now, but what choice did he have.  
  
"Hi B'Elanna," Paris said giving her a convincing peck on the cheek and a hug. "What are you doing here at this hour?" he asked. "I came to see you," B'Elanna said looking at her lover. "After the attack, I wondered if you were ok." Paris didn't want to get into this now, it was harder than most people thought to pretend to love someone, especially long term. Sometimes, if he closed his eyes, he could forget that the depth of his lies didn't matter, but he always knew deep down, they did. "Tom, are you ok," B'Elanna said, touching his face in hope of bringing him out of his thoughts. Paris flinched, and realised that she was talking to him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I'll see you later B'Elanna." Paris said, walking into his quarters, the doors abruptly closing behind him, and then he leaned against the closed doors.  
  
*Lying is my life* Paris thought closing his eyes hoping for some minutes of peace, which seemed to so rarely come.  
  
****  
  
"Hey, wake up, Knight. Wake up!" Casey whispered from the top bunk. Knight murmured and rolled onto her side. "What time is it?" Knight asked, opening her eyes.  
  
"0400 hours," Casey said in an innocent voice. Casey was the youngest of them all, and had been signed up at eighteen. She was now only twenty and on the Alpha team, in the Delta Quadrant.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me.goodnight!" Knight said closing her eyes to go back to sleep. "Knight, the book says if your trainer decides to do night training, for whatever reason, you must wake up in the night in order to get into the routine." Casey smiled as she read from the S.E.F regulations book.  
  
"Good for you, now turn off that light and let me get some shut eye, please." Knight said tucking down for the second time. "Knight." Casey, said sitting all the way up.  
  
"Goodnight, Casey!" Knight said sternly. Casey sat up and continued to read.  
  
*I will be a great agent* Casey thought going through the book.  
  
****  
  
Janeway sat in the briefing room, she couldn't get over the fact that they had got away so easily yesterday. They weren't even followed, and it didn't make sense. The senior staff filed into the briefing room, followed by the ten new crewmembers.  
  
"Did you find your quarters comfortable?" Janeway asked, showing them to their chairs. They had replicated some more this morning so that they could all sit down.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Turner said, replying on the other nine agents' behalf.  
  
"Good, now.you can stay on Voyager. As you are all from Starfleet, I've looked at all your files which were on the ship and have assigned you your duties, you'll all be on the day shift, so you don't have to be up all night." Janeway waited a moment, and noted that the young officers seemed to have adjusted well, considering the circumstances. "Today you must report to the Doctor to be checked over, and entered into the Voyager crew manifest." Janeway said rising from her seat. "Welcome aboard, officially."  
  
****  
  
"Not up all night? Somehow I get the feeling that's not going to be true." Knight snorted as she and Casey walked into the mess hall for lunch. They had started duty this morning and were on their lunch break.  
  
It wasn't bad working on Voyager, but everyone was talking so slowly, like they didn't know anything, they thought they were ordinary Starfleet Ensigns, but they weren't, they were S.E.F agents. Well.nearly. They hadn't got their codes and ID's yet. They had to pass the training first, but they were close enough.  
  
"Well, if you had stayed up with me last night, you might not have been complaining now," Casey smirked, she was too eager for her own good. Casey's problem wasn't intelligence, she had more than enough of that, and it definitely wasn't fitness and stamina.  
  
No, Casey's only flaw was emotions; she let them out to easily. She probably wouldn't have got in, but they couldn't turn down someone with her talent. People like her are rare, and emotions weren't going to get in their way, they needed good agents.  
  
That's why Knight was always with her; Knight was looking out to make sure she didn't slip up. They walked towards the table in the corner, where some of the other agents were sitting down, having their lunch break as well. They started walking towards the table when Paris or rather Tom walked in front of them with B'Elanna.  
  
"Hey, you finding your way around the ship alright?" B'Elanna said politely, looking at the new crewmen. She dragged Tom to the table and sat down. The table was opposite the agents. They watched this man 'Tom' laugh, and joke with the crew, and stare at B'Elanna, with love in his bright, blue, orbs. If they hadn't of known it was all an act, they would of thought he really was Tom.  
  
B'Elanna got up and left saying her good byes to Tom as she left. When B'Elanna was out of the door, Tom turned around to look at the agents, he stared them in the eye. His bright, blue, orbs were gone, and cold, blue, emotionless eyes, had taken their place. The agents knew they were no longer looking at Tom, but at Paris.  
  
****  
  
Paris looked at the agents on the opposite table, he had realised they had been looking at him and B'Elanna, and decided it best to give them an emotionless stare so that they knew that it was all an act and it wasn't a real relationship. About 8 years ago he was sent a bunch of fresh agents and one of them saw him kissing a woman. He went and told the S.E.F that Paris had been disregarding his mission by going into a relationship with a project.  
  
When Paris told them it was all an act, the young agent was kicked out for not being able to tell the difference between a project relationship, and a real one. He didn't want the same to happen here. Paris got up and walked out of the mess hall, and into the corridor.  
  
Paris wasn't a bad guy; he just wasn't Tom. People see the contrast, between him and Tom, like the agents did back there, and they immediately think that, Paris is an emotionless man who only cares about his job. But Paris knew that wasn't true, yes he is dedicated to his job as an agent for the S.E.F, but he did in his own way care for Voyager's crew, he didn't want them to get hurt. He wasn't emotionless he had emotions, it was just that he just didn't show them. Any good agent knows what can happen if real emotions show.  
  
****  
  
"He's good." Turner said, half to himself and half to the other agents on the table.  
  
"He's very good!" Knight said, looking at Turner with a bewildered look on her face.  
  
"What do you think he is really like?" Casey asked, with excitement on her face.  
  
"Well, we'll find out tonight won't we?" Turner said looking at Casey.  
  
"I think it'll take a bit longer than a night to figure Paris out." Knight said, shaking her head.  
  
She had never met anyone like Paris before, some one who could act out a completely different personality to his or her own. Ever since Knight was a small girl, she had been different, not like the other boys and girls. For one, she never cried. In her entire life she didn't remember crying.  
  
Her parents told her that after she was one year old, she never cried again. It was something she didn't do, and definitely didn't want to start. She thought she was the only one, but now she knew, she belonged in the S.E.F.  
  
****  
  
A distant sound rung in her ears, a sound, which seemed so close, but was just unreachable. "It is 0100 hours, it is 0100 hours, it is 0100 hours." the wake up call said in its usual lifeless voice.  
  
"It is 0.." The wake up call started again, but was cut off.  
  
" I get the picture, stop wake up call!" Casey said annoyed. She jumped off the top bunk and walked into the lounge area. She was slightly surprised to see Knight already up and dressed.  
  
"Hi Casey, you going to get ready?" Knight asked in a flat voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go now!" Casey said, walking into the bathroom to get ready.  
  
Knight sat with a cup of coffee in her hands, and a padd in the other. On the padd was a picture of Paris standing, for the photo; under the picture were his details.  
  
He fascinated her, not in a romantic way, but she felt like she needed to figure him out.  
  
Commander Thomas Eugene Paris. Top clearance, major expertise. Code name: Alpha001.  
  
*How do I figure him out, if I can't even figure out myself? * Knight thought glaring at the screen. *But I will figure you out Paris, I promise. *  
  
****  
  
Paris walked down the corridor towards the holodeck. Luckily nobody was around at this time, so it was easier to get to the holodeck without being seen. But it wasn't himself that he was worried about. The agents were young and if they were caught. Well, he didn't want to think about that; all he was hoping for was that they had got there on time and without being noticed.  
  
Paris reached the holodeck, and saw 10 faces staring at him. The first thing he noticed, was that even though to an average person, they looked completely serious, with no emotion showing on their faces, he could see the fear in, all but one of their eyes. He would look into that later. But why were they scared? He wasn't that bad.  
  
"Good, you are all on time for your first training session," Paris said, opening the holodeck program he needed. The doors opened and they walked into a building, which resembled a gym, and it was huge. Paris led them over to the mats in the middle of the room. They stood in a line looking at Paris, waiting for orders.  
  
"The first thing a good agent must learn is hand-to-hand combat." Paris said, looking at each one of the agents, "No doubt you have learned basics in the academy, but here you will learn the more advanced levels." Paris walked closer to them as he spoke.  
  
"Different teachers have taught you, so you are all at different levels. I am going to fight each of you, then put you into one of three groups: basic, intermediate and advanced. It does not matter which group your in, by the time we are done, you will all be more than advanced." Paris said, preparing to fight with Davis.  
  
Davis managed to block the first three moves but was knocked over and pinned with a kick. Davis lay on the floor; Paris didn't even seem effected by the fight. Paris put out his arm and helped him up. "Well done Davis. Intermediate." Paris said clearly. He expected all of them to be basic, but it looked like they were doing well.  
  
Paris walked over to the next agent and began the same process. Six more agents were fought, and they did well. Madison was intermediate, Matthews was basic, Levis was basic, Morris was intermediate, Sharp was basic and Wright was basic. There were only three agents left Turner, Knight and Casey.  
  
Paris walked up to Turner and started to fight, he managed to dodge moves and nearly got Paris, even though he didn't know. Paris ended the fight and helped him up.  
  
"Well done Turner. Advanced." Tom said with a small smile on his face. Turner walked back, with a smile on his own face.  
  
Paris walked over to Knight; she looked him in the eye, no fear at all. The fight lasted nearly as long as Turner's did. "Well done Knight. Advanced." He said helping her up off the floor. She walked over to Turner. The last and youngest agent was Casey, Paris didn't expect much, he was wrong.  
  
She lasted longer than Turner and nearly got him three times. "Very well done Casey! Advanced." She smiled and went over to the others. " That was good, now fight each person in your group, and then work on your weaknesses. I will be coming around to go over each of your weak points with you." Paris started to walk around. He knew that they were each going to become great agents.  
  
*Hopefully they will beat the odds and all survive. * Paris thought walking to the first group. *Hopefully. *  
  
****  
  
Next chapter will be out very soon, hopefully early next week, even tomorrow if I have time that is. If you read this REVIEW IT I want to now what people think. So review ok. 


	3. Driven to the edge

Disclaimer: I don't own voyager, Tom Paris, Harry, Janeway etc. but the storyline is all mine you may get ideas but it has to be completely different, the S.E.F is all mine too. Plus Turner, knight, Davis, Madison etc. so don't use them otherwise read and enjoy.  
  
Rating: PG-13 to be on the safe side, but if you really wants to read it. I'm not stopping you, it's only Pg-13 cause of violence death, angst and all that stuff.  
  
Summary; Tom Paris is not who he appears to be, he is an agent for the S.E.F (Special Elite forces) When he is sent 10 fresh new agents to train, it is a matter of time before the cover breaks, but that is not all which is on their mind.  
  
Chapter 3 of???? A lot though but I don't know exactly. I will post as quickly as I can. Plus this is a series so if you like it and more with the Tom is an agent the next chapter is coming SOON!!! Reviews, Reviews, Reviews. Get the hint?  
  
I thought I'd better tell you that there is a tiny bit of the story, which evolves a description of a devoured corpse, it's not that bad, just if you don't like that, skip that paragraph, but I promise it's very minor.  
  
  
  
Thanks to Zeppo V.20 and H Louise.  
  
The depth of a lie ******************  
  
Chapter 3: Driven to the edge  
  
Chapter 3: Driven to the edge.  
  
Paris sat in the mess hall, eating his soup waiting for B'Elanna to come. The mess hall doors opened and Knight came in with Casey as usual. They walked over to the table Paris was sitting at, and sat down.  
  
"Yes?" Paris said in a neutral tone. Even though Paris didn't admit it, he liked the agents; they were the closest things he had to real friends. Sure he had friends in the Alpha Quadrant, other agents and that, but out here, all his friends were projects and he was always acting to them, pretending to be Tom never Paris, always Tom, but now he could be Paris again for four hours in the early morning. And after six years of only Tom, it was a change to be himself for once.  
  
"Can me, Casey, and all of us go to the party in the other holodeck tonight instead of well, training?" Knight said hopefully, looking at Paris. She would never tell him that the only reason she wanted to go was because, she wanted to watch him interact with the crew, or Tom interact with the crew. She realised that if she was going to figure out Paris, she would need to see him as Tom first, and a party was a great opportunity.  
  
"It would be good for making project friends, and if we don't go it will look suspicious," Casey said looking into Paris eyes in a pleading way. The agents weren't scared of Paris anymore, he was a lot like them in ways, but he wasn't as strict as they thought he would be.  
  
"Ok, I was going to let you go any way to interact with the crew, also it would be too dangerous to be training in the next holodeck," Paris said, as if it was no big deal. But it was, Paris wasn't keen on the thought of being Tom for a night, when he was getting used to being Paris again, but he could pull it off all he had to do is be Tom.  
  
*Easy* Tom thought, watching, Knight and Casey walk away. *Real easy*  
  
****  
  
"We're in Knight" said as she sat down by Turner  
  
"This is a perfect chance, to choose our act," Turner said in thinking about what personality, he was going to be.  
  
"Among over things of course," Knight said getting the other agents attention.  
  
"What are you planning Knight?" Davis said in an accusing voice.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you," Knight whispered loudly to the other agents then turned her back to them and went out of the door, with a proud look on her face.  
  
"We'd better keep an eye on her," Turner said looking at the door, which had just slammed closed, with Knight's departure. Casey got up to follow Knight; she needed to know what this was all about.  
  
****  
  
Paris walked into his quarters, and sat down on his chair. He watched the stars fly by the window, Going at warp speed, always took his mind off things. He was worried about tonight, and he hadn't been worried in a long time. It wasn't because he couldn't be Tom anymore; he had been playing the part for over 6 years, but that he had almost turned into Tom completely. Some days he used to forget he was acting. Now he was reminded, who he was, what he did, why he did it, and it reminded him that, for everyday he'd been here, on this ship, he had lied, and now that thought was eating away at him, staying fresh in his mind, with no plan of leaving. Then it hit him all of a sudden, he wasn't Tom, but he wished he were.  
  
****  
  
Knight waited outside the bedroom for Casey, they were due at the party in 10 minutes and Casey still wasn't ready. Out of all of the agents, Knight had grown closest to Casey, she was like her little sister, but she didn't want to think about what she had left behind, what they had all left behind. Their families didn't even know they were in the Delta Quadrant.  
  
*No I mustn't think about that, the S.E.F have entrusted us to gather information from the Delta Quadrant, it will give them an advantage. We are out here, because we are the best, they trust us. * Knight thought as she squeezed her eyes shut, and held her head. Opening her eyes she stood up straight. *I'll make it. *  
  
****  
  
Paris walked into the party with B'Elanna on his arm, it was Ensign Watson's birthday party. It was set on a beach, it was night and there were tables and chairs, with lights that shone around the area. Music hummed quietly in the background, over ruled by the talking, and laughing, of the crew. Paris suddenly felt out of place, none of the people in this room had lied, had pretended to be someone they weren't. They hadn't tricked friends into trusting someone's charade of a life.  
  
"Tom, B'Elanna, over here," Harry shouted, who was standing with Neelix, the Captain and the Commander, they started to walk over to them, B'Elanna smiling.  
  
*Tom fitted in perfectly here* Tom thought greeting them with a smile, *Paris didn't*  
  
****  
  
Knight and Casey walked into the already crowded room and searched for Paris, she saw him, standing, laughing, and having fun with the other Voyager crewmembers.  
  
"Damn." Casey said turning around to face the door, that they had just this minute, come through, " I forgot my necklace."  
  
"So," Knight said to her in a laid back attitude.  
  
"It's my good luck charm, I'll have bad luck if I'm not wearing it, I never go any where without it, till today, of course," Casey said biting her lower lip.  
  
"You and your stupid superstition, go and get it then," Knight said pointing at the door. Casey almost ran out, Knight turned around with a smile on her face."  
  
*That girl! *Casey thought, turning around to watch Paris socialise.  
  
****  
  
The creature, slowly made its way up the decks of the ship, watching people pass and go around him, it sat, waiting for an opportunity to catch its prey. And then its prey was in front of him, unaware, he would never see tomorrow.  
  
****  
  
Casey rushed out of the turbolift, in to an empty corridor, she had no time to think, and she wanted to get back to the party. She rushed along the corridor and could see her quarters as she turned the corner; she was only five meters away from the door when she slipped. Casey got up, thinking how she would tell Knight that she had slipped when she didn't have her necklace on. Not really bothered and too entranced to see what she slipped on she continued on her way to her quarters.  
  
*Who would spill some water and leave it there* Casey thought, lifting up her hands to wipe them on her top. Suddenly Casey stopped. Looking at her hands covered in thick red blood, which was already drying on her shaking hands. She turned around, her hands still out in front of her, the blood dripping on to the already coated floor, her eyes slowly followed the blood puddle, which started at her feet, she knew what she was going to see, and even tried to prepare herself. The blood went around the corridor, Casey didn't want to follow it, but she had to. Her eyes caught a glimpse of a bloody hand, her lower lip shaking violently, the rest of her body copying it, as her eyes continued up the arm and on to the exposed chest. She took in a sharp breath. She realised this man had been devoured. Casey held her bloody hand up to her mouth, in utter shock, as her eyes reached the man's head, his eyes fully open, with a terrified look on his face, which would never go away. Tears cascaded down Casey's face, as she broke her eyes away from the traumatising sight. She looked down at her hands one more time, and without thinking, ran into her quarters. Her only thought was to get the deep red blood off her hands.  
  
****  
  
Paris was talking to Janeway, when he noticed Casey come in. He wouldn't have been bothered if he'd noticed a glimpse of shock in her eyes. He carried on talking to Janeway, but keeping an eye on Casey, hoping to discover whatever it was she was upset about.  
  
****  
  
Casey walked around the holodeck, looking for someone to tell, she had cleaned herself of all the blood; she was a new comer, they may blame her if she had blood-covered clothes. She needed to tell someone, and now. When she had walked out of her room, the body hadn't moved everyone would still be at the party or on duty. She looked around in desperation, thinking over her training, but it was different in real life, the man was really dead, and the creature that did it was real, and on the ship. They tried to prepare you for this at the S.E.F, but nothing could ever prepare you for what happened to that man. Her brown eyes, caught blue eyes, she had to tell Paris. Casey turned around to face the blue eyes and started walking up to him with a mask on her face, trying to hide her fear, but she was never any good at that. Casey felt like she was going to burst into tears, right here, right now, but she knew she couldn't, she was an agent, that meant no tears and no emotions. She didn't want to be weak in front of Paris, of all people. He probably wouldn't mind it was a traumatic sight, but she still didn't want him to see her like this. She walked right up to Paris; he turned and looked her in the eye.  
  
*Tell him* Casey thought opening her mouth, ready to speak. *You must tell him, now*  
  
****  
  
Paris turned around and saw dark, brown eyes staring back at him. Casey eyes were full of fear, red circles, clearly marked the tears, which had fell not long ago. Her mouth parted, but nothing followed. Paris could see a layer of water forming over her eyes.  
  
"Casey," he said, looking down at her. "What's the matter?" Paris asked questioningly. By now they had gathered some attention, Janeway's included. Janeway had left it to long, she stepped forward to get involved.  
  
"Why don't you come with me, to my ready room, we can chat," Janeway said touching her arm, trying to comfort her. As soon as Janeway's hand reached her arm, she noticeably flinched, and quickly regretted it, as now people were really starting to crowd around, to see what was going on. Casey could see Paris, looking for some way to escape the crowd. Janeway looked at the girl, with a caring look on her face.  
  
*She's distraught, I've got to talk to her alone* Janeway thought leading her slowly away from the crowd.  
  
****  
  
Paris saw Janeway leading the helpless girl, out of the holodeck. He couldn't let her talk to Janeway in this state, he had to get her to calm down, and tell him what happened. By now they had just walked out of the door, he could catch up with them, if he got going now. Paris quickly made his way out of the Holodeck, in search of his agent.  
  
****  
  
Janeway closed the door of the turbolift, She thought see had seen someone running after them, wanting to get into the turbolift, but the door had closed. Who ever it was, would have to get the next one. Janeway looked at the girl, and a girl she was. Casey was her name, and she was the youngest of the newcomers. Janeway looked in her dark eyes, they were still glazed over with water, and she looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment, but she didn't, she just stood straight, using all of her concentration to control her tears.  
  
*Poor girl, hope we find out what the matter is. *  
  
****  
  
Paris ran around the corner, just in time to see the doors of the turbolift close. He had to get there and fast. If he ran down the corridor, he could get the turbolift to the Quarters, then get the other turbolift to the bridge; it would be a lot quicker than waiting for another turbolift. Paris turned and ran down the hall, wondering why Casey was in such a state. Little did Paris know he was about to find out?  
  
****  
  
Casey walked on to the bridge, and followed Janeway into her ready room. She felt like she was going to burst out crying. Casey sat down in the chair, opposite Janeway. Janeway looked at her with caring eyes. Casey felt a tear slide down her face, followed by many more, she couldn't keep a secret as big as this one, and she had to tell someone. The body had driven her over the edge. Casey felt more tears, which had been waiting to fall, drop down her cheeks. She saw Janeway move towards her, trying to calm her down. Casey's head shot up, her eyes red with falling tears.  
  
*I have to tell someone that I'm not who they think, * Casey thought her mouth opening in order to speak. *I have to tell someone now. *  
  
****  
  
Paris jogged on to the Quarters deck and neared the turbolift when something caught his eye. A body with a deathly white face stared at him. He was shocked, and he guessed this must have been what Casey was upset over. He walked closer, studying the dead crewman. He had been eaten, but by what? Paris looked at the corpse more closely. Paris's face went white, he knew the creature that had done this, and he knew it very well.  
  
****  
  
The creature paused, as a man stood, looking over the body, which no longer put up a fight. He recognised the human's features. He walked up behind the man, waiting for the right time to go in for the kill. The man turned around, he did not look shocked to see the creature, and instead he looked him dead in the eye. The creature didn't know much about him, but he did know to stay away from this one, this one was dangerous.  
  
****  
  
Well, that's the third chapter, as you can probably tell its not finished, nowhere near. It's going to get exciting, more violence, emotion outbursts and secrets will be coming very soon. Liked it review it, I've only go a couple, or e-mail me with pointers or even things you would like to happen, as long as it is not to drastic. Someone asked me about the P/T relationship in this story and if it does exist, I am happy to say that the P/T relationship isn't ignored, I can't give away too much but, there's still hope.  
  
Review, Review, Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. A shoulder in which to cry upon

Disclaimer; I don't own voyager, Tom Paris, Harry, Janeway etc. but the storyline is all mine you may get ideas but it has to be completely different, the S.E.F is all mine too. Plus Turner, knight, Davis, Madison etc. so don't use them otherwise read and enjoy.  
  
Rating: PG-13 to be on the safe side, but if you really wants to read it. I'm not stopping you; it's only Pg-13 cause of violence death, angst and all that stuff.  
  
Summary; Tom Paris is not who he appears to be, he is an agent for the S.E.F (Special Elite forces) When he is sent 10 fresh new agents to train, it is a matter of time before the cover breaks, but that is not all which is on their mind.  
  
Chapter 4 of????? A lot though but I don't know exactly. I will post as quickly as I can. Plus this is a series so if you like it and more with the Tom is an agent the next chapter is coming SOON!!! Reviews, Reviews, Reviews. Get the hint?  
  
Thanks to H Louise for checking this for me. The depth of a lie ****************** Chapter 4: A shoulder to cry upon  
  
Chapter 4: A shoulder to cry on.  
  
Janeway stood in front of the young woman, giving her time to breathe, whatever she had to say was big on her part. The young woman opened her mouth to speak, the words on the tip of her tongue.  
  
"Tuvok to Janeway," Tuvok said over the com.  
  
"Here, what is it Tuvok," Janeway said slightly annoyed, she was so close to getting this poor girl to open up.  
  
"Crewman Mitchell was found dead on the quarters deck," Tuvok said, in his usual monotone voice.  
  
"What? How? Dead! I'll be right there," Janeway said closing the com-line before turning to Casey." Stay here, I'll be back then we can talk," Janeway said in soothing voice. With that Janeway walked out of the door, and headed towards the crew quarters deck.  
  
****  
  
Paris looked at the body, it lay there, motionless. Paris had called Tuvok immediately, as the crew needed to know the threat. He had wanted to go and find Casey, but they had wanted him to stay, as he had found the body and fill out a report. He wasn't worried about Casey telling anymore, Janeway probably didn't have time to hear what she had to say. At that moment he heard footsteps coming his way, he knew it had to be Janeway, because this section was closed off to everyone but the security team, him and Janeway.  
  
Janeway walked over and talked to Tuvok. Paris saw her turn her face away from the body, obviously upset and worried about the death of one of her crewmembers. Tuvok finished his conversation with Janeway, and walked to his security team. Janeway looked once more at the devastating sight, which once was a loyal member of her crew. Paris felt slightly sorry for the Captain, one because of what she was going through losing just one member of her crew, and two, because more lives would most definitely be lost. Janeway looked up and caught his eye, she looked shocked, and started walking over.  
  
"Tom, what are you doing here/" Janeway said with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Captain, didn't Tuvok tell you, I found him," Paris said, looking Janeway in the eye. He hadn't said body. "Tuvok said I should stay here."  
  
"Why don't you go back to your quarters, I think we can trust you not to tell anyone yet, we don't want people to start panicking," Janeway said, patting Paris on the shoulder. Paris nodded his thanks, and started walking out of the restricted area, not to go to his quarters, but to find Casey.  
  
****  
  
Casey hadn't waited long, she had started thinking about what she had almost done, she nearly exposed the S.E.F. After a couple of minutes of that thought echoing in her mind, she decided to talk to Paris about her problems, and telling Janeway about the S.E.F was not acceptable.  
  
*I'll find Paris, he'll help me, that's what he's there for. * Casey thought walking down the corridor *He'll help me through this. *  
  
****  
  
Janeway couldn't believe it, one of her crewmembers had been consumed by an unknown creature, the thought of it made her feel sick. The more worrying thought was that the creature was still on her ship, and that more lives could be taken in this devastating way. They had to find it, usually that would have been easy, just look on the ship's internal sensors to find any unwanted life forms, but this creature seemed to mask its life-signs in some way. Janeway hated to think who would be next and hoped there wouldn't be a next. Janeway walked onto the bridge, she was just about to sit down, when she remembered Casey was in her Ready room. Janeway walked in, expecting to see Casey standing there, but she wasn't in the room. Janeway strode onto the bridge with a perplexed look on her face.  
  
"She said she had to be somewhere, she was in a rush." An Ensign said, realising the reason for her bewilderment.  
  
"Thank you Ensign," Janeway said walking into the turbolift. The doors closed and Janeway addressed the computer. "Where on board is Ensign Casey?" Janeway said expecting the young woman's quarters or one of the other newcomers quarters. "Ensign Casey is in Lt Paris' quarters," The computer stated in its usual tone.  
  
*Why is Casey in Tom's quarters* Janeway thought confused, then again Casey had gone to speak to Tom first, maybe they were friends or something, she hadn't known. Janeway made her way to Paris' quarters, she needed to speak to Casey.  
  
****  
  
Paris' sat in his quarters, he had asked the computer where Casey was but the computer had said she was moving. Paris had guessed she was going to be coming to him, so he would wait. Paris didn't have to wait little over a minute before his chime rung.  
  
"Come in" Paris said to the person on the other side of the door, he knew who it was, but he had to pretend he didn't expect her. He knew she wouldn't say anything, she was to dedicated she was just shuck up with finding the body. Casey walked into the quarters wearing a worried expression on her face. Paris would have to agree with what her file and the other agents said about her, her only weakness was that she showed emotions easily, but Paris would fix that. He was one of the best, especially at hiding his emotions, and if it took extra training for Casey so that she could hide her emotions as well, he would do. This girl was clever and Turner had given him a letter from the S.E.F, saying that Casey could be one of the best if she could conceal her emotions. Paris then realised something, why did they send their new best agents in training to the Delta Quadrant? He had looked at Casey's file, and wondered why they had given him all this information on her. Then he got it, the reason all ten of these agents were here to be trained by, was not just so the S.E.F would have some agents in another quadrant, but so Casey could be taught by him, to control her emotions, that was the mission.  
  
*Casey's really clever and good at nearly everything, I can see why they want to train her but what's so special about her, that they have to send her to me, when I'm in the Delta Quadrant. It must have taken years to develop the technology, so what's so special about Casey. * Paris thought realising Casey still hadn't come in.  
  
"Come in," Paris said for a second time. Casey walked in trying to keep her emotions in check.  
  
"Sir, I need." Casey said, stopping as she straightened up and spoke again in a stronger more controlled voice. "I need to speak to you."  
  
"At ease, before you break your back. Sit down," Paris said trying to ease the situation. Casey loosened up and sat down next to Paris.  
  
"You found the man, didn't you," Paris said in a calm reassuring voice. Casey nodded and burst out crying. Paris got a tissue, in these cases it was best to let them get it out of their systems, reassure them, and that's what she did. Casey leaned on his shoulder crying her eyes out. He thought he heard her say sorry over and over again, he felt sorry for her, he felt sorry for all of them.  
  
****  
  
Janeway walked down Voyager's corridors on the way to Tom's quarters, to speak to Casey. Janeway stepped up to Tom's quarters and wondered how good a friend Tom was to Casey. She had never seen them eating in the mess hall, or talking for that matter. Janeway rang the door chime and awaited a response, and got one.  
  
"Come in," Janeway walked in on the sound of Tom's voice. Janeway was a bit taken back when she saw the scene in Tom's lounge area. Casey was leaning on Tom's shoulder, tears falling freely down her cheeks while Tom was handing her tissues. He looked up to see the Captain and so did Casey, taking her head off of Tom's shoulder and wiping her eyes to clear the tears.  
  
"Captain, something wrong?" Paris said in his best, surprised voice, he knew she would be coming.  
  
" Nothing is, wrong Tom, I just need to talk to Ensign Casey for a minute," Janeway said with a motherly smile on her face. "We need to finish our conversation, remember." Casey looked at Paris for reassurance, she couldn't tell. Paris understood that Casey had regained her self-control, and wasn't going to tell Janeway about the S.E.F.  
  
"Casey, it's ok, you can tell me," Janeway said, looking at her softly.  
  
"I don't think she wants to talk about it right now, Captain," Paris said politely. Janeway looked at Tom he had a stern look in his eyes, one she hadn't seen before, a cold look.  
  
"Ok, I'll speak to you when your ready," Janeway said walking out of the door. She had never seen Tom like that before; he was like a totally different person.  
  
****  
  
Paris watched as Janeway walked out of the door, he was mad at her and for a moment he had let it show a little. Janeway was being selfish just then, which was a rare thing for the brilliant Captain; she had come here not to comfort the girl, but to get the information she wanted out of her. Paris looked up as he saw Casey walk into the bathroom and close the door, he put his head in his hands, how could he blame Janeway? She didn't know any better, she may be a good Captain but when all things were added up she was only Starfleet. Paris didn't like Starfleet, even though the S.E.F and Starfleet worked closely with one another, they thought they were the only organisation worthy of being in space. They thought they were good at what they did, and some of them were good, but not as good as any S.E.F agent. S.E.F agents had been trained in everything. Only top Starfleet officials knew about them for many reasons, the main one being that they would want to be a part of the missions. They would always be asking to do joint work but they didn't understand how good you have to be to be an agent. Casey walked out of the bathroom, bringing Paris' mind to the present, her face was dry and her eyes focused. She nodded to Paris, and headed towards the door, just before she was about to go out she looked at Paris her eyes calm.  
  
"Thank you," She said, turning around again.  
  
"Just remember, your staying behind for an hour after training, so you can learn to control your emotions," Paris said looking her in the eye smiling, and with that she walked out. Paris' smile faded and a sad look replaced it, he had given her a shoulder to cry on, he hadn't done that in a while. Paris' face turned back to neutral. He closed his eyes, his mind going back to the real problem, the creature.  
  
****  
  
Janeway walked into the sickbay, her eyes filled with sorrow as she saw the lifeless Ensign on the bio-bed.  
  
"Doctor," Janeway said simply, it was all she needed to say.  
  
"It's confirmed, he was eaten," The Doctor replied looking at the Captain, he knew what she was thinking, who's next?  
  
****  
  
Paris walked into the Mess hall for breakfast, he looked around and saw Harry, sitting alone. Paris walked up to him, and sat down. "What's, the matter Harry?" said Paris acting in his friendly way.  
  
"You haven't heard," Harry said looking up at Tom.  
  
"You mean the devoured crewman, yep I know," Paris said calmly.  
  
"You don't seem very upset," Harry said, upset that his friend wasn't bothered. When Paris didn't speak up Harry continued, "I feel sorry for the person who found the body."  
  
"I found him, didn't you know?" Paris stated plainly, he was acting a lot like Paris today, probably because he didn't fell like being Tom today.  
  
"You! Are you ok? It must have been a horrible sight," Harry said worried about his friend.  
  
"Harry, it's not like I'm the one who was eaten alive," Paris said, slightly annoyed at how naive Harry was.  
  
"Still," Harry said so quietly that it was almost a whisper, Paris only just heard it. Harry got up and left, saying a small good bye to Paris as he walked out of the mess hall doors.  
  
****  
  
The creature moved slowly along the deck, he was hungry again. He needed food and soon. The creature looked around wondering who was next. A man walked out of the mess hall doors, he looked upset, he had dark hair and eyes, and he looked young and naïve, perfect.  
  
****  
  
Harry walked out of the mess hall, he was mad at Tom for not caring. Harry walked up to his quarters and entered the code, he heard someone behind him, and he smiled, Tom had probably come to apologise. Harry turned and the expression on his face drastically changed, as his eyes lay upon a creature, the creature. The one that had consumed the Ensign. Harry thought for a second if he was ever going to see tomorrow, or was it all over for him, and maybe even Voyager.  
  
****  
  
Well, well, well, aren't I just so mean, not really. That's the 4th chapter, the 5 will be more to do with Paris and his lies and the creature again, also it will have more of Knight, this one was more Casey, as you could tell.  
  
Review, Review, Review, I've told you all enough times. 


	5. The Mothsa

Disclaimer; I don't own voyager, Tom Paris, Harry, Janeway etc. but the storyline is all mine you may get ideas but it has to be completely different, the S.E.F is all mine too. Plus Turner, knight, Davis, Madison and the Mothsa, are mine, don't use them otherwise read and enjoy.  
  
Rating: PG-13 to be on the safe side, but if you really wants to read it. I'm not stopping you; it's only Pg-13 cause of violence death, angst and all that stuff.  
  
Summary; Tom Paris is not who he appears to be, he is an agent for the S.E.F (Special Elite forces) When he is sent 10 fresh new agents to train, it is a matter of time before the cover breaks, but that is not all which is on their mind.  
  
Chapter 5 of????? A lot though but I don't know exactly. I will post as quickly as I can. Plus this is a series so if you like it and more with the Tom is an agent the next chapter is coming SOON!!! Reviews, Reviews, Reviews. Get the hint?  
  
Thanks to H Louise. AGAIN for beta reading this chapter.  
  
The depth of a lie ******************  
  
Chapter 5: The Mothsa  
  
Chapter 5: The Mothsa.  
  
Paris was making his way back to his quarters, when he heard the scream. He knew straight away who it was and hurried around the corner. Harry was in trouble. Ok so he wasn't really the green Starfleet officers' friend, but he didn't want him to die, he didn't want anyone one this ship to die. Paris rounded the corner wondering if he was too late, that Harry had already lost to the creature's cruel attack on him. He looked at Harry lying on the floor, alive. His eyes were open, blood pouring out of his left arm. The creature stood above the stricken Ensign, looking down, awaiting the perfect moment to go for the kill, but Paris knew he wasn't going to let that happen. Paris rushed forward and punched the creature in the back of its head; it turned its eyes meeting Paris', looking annoyed at the man for disrupting him, while hunting. The creature's eyes showed anger, and no fear for the man in front of him, but Paris saw the change in the creature's eyes as he realised who he was. The man, from the corridor. In that exact instant, the creature forgot about his weakened prey, which lay helplessly behind watching this scene with utter shock. Paris looked into the creature's eyes, no fear dared showed it's face in his eyes, it hadn't done in a while. Paris brought his fist up and hit the creature, with one big blow. And with that the creature ran, leaving Paris wondering only one thing, why hadn't it fought back, or rather, why couldn't it fight back?  
  
****  
  
Paris looked down at Harry, he had known that Harry had watched the entire scene that took place just a minute ago. It was going to make Paris look suspicious; Harry would ask questions, lots of them. But he was going to sort that out later, at the moment Harry needed to get to sickbay.  
  
"Computer, emergency transport to sickbay," Paris said quickly, and a warm, blue glow formed around them.  
  
****  
  
Paris and Kim materialised in sickbay, and instantly Paris was ready to help Harry onto the bio-bed. The Doctor appeared, from his office with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"What happened?" The Doc said walking over to the bio-bed, on which Harry lay. The Doctor scanned the now unconscious Ensign Kim, and gave him a hypospray. Paris looked down at the young man, he had to get out of here, and he had to find that creature, find out what it was doing in the Delta quadrant.  
  
****  
  
Janeway walked on to deck 5, the Doctor had just informed her about the attack on Harry, and that he was going to be ok. She walked into sickbay, and bumped in to Tom Paris. "Tom, I haven't informed the crew about Ensign Kim's encounter yet, and you're not on duty, what are you doing here?" Janeway said, no anger in her voice.  
  
"Mr Paris did the emergency transport to sickbay," the Doc said entering into the conversation. "Mr Kim is stable and will make a full recovery, he got pretty bashed up, small concussion, and multiple bruises and I'm going to keep him sedated for the night. I'm giving him two days off duty after that." The Doctor's eyes drifted over to Paris' but then looked at the Captain.  
  
"Thank you Doctor," Janeway said also watching Paris curiously, but she dismissed her thoughts and walked out of sickbay, giving Paris a quick nod.  
  
****  
  
Paris saw the glances he got from both the Doctor and the Captain, but they weren't accusing eyes staring at him, they were curious, and worried one's. Paris knew he had to brief the agents on the matter, and soon, he didn't want any more lives to be lost.  
  
****  
  
Knight walked into the Holodeck, she didn't expect to find anyone, it was 03:30 and training didn't start till 0400 hours, but she wanted to practice her combat skills, to get a head start. Knight walked into the room and was momentarily surprised to see Paris fighting a holographic character. Knight regained her self-control and walked over to Paris, this was a perfect opportunity to figure him out. As Knight started to make her way over Paris made the final move on his challenger, tripping him up and finally defeating him with a kick. Knight admired Paris' abilities and wondered if she should make herself visible and say hello.  
  
*One can't figure a person, out if she doesn't even talk to him* Knight thought stepping forward, opening her mouth, preparing to make herself known.  
  
"Yes Knight," Paris said not even turning around, to see if his assumptions were correct.  
  
"Urm, how did you know it was me, sir?" Knight said, a little caught off guard.  
  
"Because only two of the agents would ever come early, that's you and Turner," Paris said turning around to face Knight.  
  
"Oh, how did you know it was me and not Turner?" Knight said still slightly confused.  
  
"I didn't, I guessed," Paris said merely. "Now, why are you half an hour early?" Paris asked, he knew perfectly well why she was early, she wanted to get a head start, she wanted to be the best, she wanted to survive.  
  
"Oh, just to practice, you know how it is," Knight said a little uneasily. Even though she respected Paris, she was still slightly uneasy around him, when she was on her own that is, there was so much she didn't know about him, and Knight liked to know who she was really talking to.  
  
"Yeah I know," Paris paused, something had been nagging at him today. "Your friends with Casey, right?" Paris said a little unsure, he knew what he needed to find out, but how was a different matter.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Knight answered, wondering what he was going on about.  
  
"Do you think that she's a little young for this type of training?" Paris asked, he already knew the answer, but he wanted to know how many, if any of the agents knew as well, and if anyone would know it would be Knight.  
  
"All I know is that she excelled in class, and was moved up a couple of years, but other than that." Knight said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Oh ok, I was just wondering," Paris realised that Knight only knew the basics, she didn't know that the entire mission, was for Casey. Paris then realised something even bigger,  
  
*Does Casey know? * Paris got up and walked over to the door. "I'm going to have a shower, I'll be back by 0400 hours," Paris said walking out of the door, it was a lie, but he was no stranger to that.  
  
****  
  
Janeway sat in her office, it was very late, or very early but, she was worried about a number of things, one of them being the killing creature, on the ship, and two was Tom Paris. She had noticed that since the 10 Ensign's arrival on board he had been acting strangely, and had seemed to become friends with all of them. Not that socialising was unusual for her outgoing pilot. But most strange was that she had got reports of them going in to the holodeck late at night, Janeway puzzled. These thoughts had been running through her head ever since she found Casey crying in Tom's quarters. Janeway stopped her line of thoughts and started thinking about the bigger problem at hand. The creature.  
  
****  
  
The creature roamed the lower decks, he was found out, they now knew he was here. He looked at the surrounding people, they were going about their daily business, he could sense what they felt, anger, fear, panic. When he looked at his victim before the kill it was always the same no matter what species, age, gender, he always could sense the same emotions, until now. When he had looked that man in the eye, there was nothing; no fear, nothing, this one was different from the rest, and he would cause a problem when the others come.  
  
****  
  
Paris walked into holodeck two, he did have a shower in the end. The agents were already there, practising their moves. Paris knew that they knew something about the creature, but not much, today he would tell them: tell them what they had to do to survive.  
  
"Everyone gather round, I need to tell you something," Paris said, as the agents walked over, trying to keep their nerves at bay. "You all know that there is a creature roaming the ship, it has already claimed one life," Paris paused, he saw Casey dip her head down, "and has injured another. Now this creature is called a Mothsakia, or a Mothsa for short, the S.E.F have encountered and studied the Mothsakians, but Starfleet know nothing at all about it's kind, and they cannot find out. The Mothsakians were underestimated and seen as a primitive race, they are a lot more powerful than you may think, even though they cannot make ships they can lean how to control one just by observing, and learning. The Mothsakians communicate by telepathy and empathy, which is also how they learn. They do not communicate with other species. Now the problem at hand is a big one, we have one on board. They stowaway, then slowly make themselves known, once they get all the information on how to control the ship, they then call for backup from their nearest stolen ship. I do not know if the Mothsa on board has already contacted for help, but it will be soon: when they come to take over the ship and add it to their collection. But I am not going to let that happen, and your going help me." Paris said finishing off the briefing and taking a deep breath. He looked at the shocked faces around him, they weren't ready, but they didn't have time, he had to hurry.  
  
"How do we defeat them," Turner asked, controlling his panic.  
  
"I don't know, but I do know that if they sense you're not afraid, they don't attack. They are frightened of us if we are not scared of them," Paris said looking at them. Knight was looking slightly more confident, Casey wasn't. "Training will be from midnight until 0600 hours, the training will include emotional control. In the mean time don't talk about this to anyone we can't risk this being spilled to the crew, if the crew panic, this will turn out even worse. Everyone practice your combat skills, then we will try the simulations." Paris said walking over to the controls of the holodeck, this was going to be very hard, and people might find them out, they could get exposed, and if that happened there would be no hope.  
  
****  
  
Harry Kim walked out of sickbay he was still in shock, about the creature yes, but also about Tom; the creature had seemed afraid of him. Harry needed answers and now.  
  
"Computer where is Tom Paris?" Harry asked anxiously.  
  
"Tom Paris is in holodeck two," The computer replied. Harry started to make his way toward the holodeck, when he heard a familiar voice behind him, it was Neelix.  
  
"Ensign Kim. Harry," Neelix called, running up to the dark-haired man. "I heard that you got attacked by that monster that's on the ship!"  
  
"It's a creature Neelix, not a monster," Harry said, hastily trying to get into the turbolift, he needed to find Tom.  
  
"You should rest, I'll take you to your quarters," Neelix said, following him into the turbolift.  
  
"Neelix, I'm fine." He said almost impatiently.  
  
"Deck 4." Neelix stated, "we will get you to your quarters in no time." There was no room for argument.  
  
*I'll speak to Tom later * Harry thought *I'll find out what's going on. *  
  
**** Paris started up the simulations, he had put them into two groups of five, each group had a good chance, and they worked together well. The teams each did a mission separated apart from each other. Each team would do the chosen mission, get a score then the next team, who was in the other section of the holodeck would be marked on the same mission. The last team to go in had Casey, Turner and Knight; they completed the level but only just. Their team completed the scenario the best; their score was 1253. Paris was impressed, this was good for a first go.  
  
****  
  
Janeway looked around the Bridge, Tom was late, he had been late before, but she was starting to wonder where he was. Tom Paris strolled through the turbolift doors at 10 minutes late, only just finishing the training session. It was a perfectly plausible excuse, but not when the people you're telling it to don't know what it's for. So a backup excuse was in order.  
  
"Sorry Captain my alarm didn't go off," Paris said without missing a beat while making his way to the helm. He knew she didn't believe him, he had used that one before, but she let him off.  
  
"Make it up at the end of your shift Mr Paris," Janeway said looking at him, he was lying, and it was a terrible thought to have but it was true, something was going on with Tom Paris.  
  
****  
  
The Mothsa crawled into the cargo bay. Looking around it listened intently.  
  
*They're nearly here, I can hear them. * The Mothsa thought, *It's time. *  
  
****  
  
Sorry this took so long to get on the net, I had exams, and I don't anymore so the updates will return to being more regular. I really need reviews and even ideas, you see if I get a review it pushes me to write more, so if you want to see more review. Please! 


	6. Preparations for the undeclared attack

Disclaimer; I don't own voyager, Tom Paris, Harry, Janeway etc. but the storyline is all mine you may get ideas but it has to be completely different, the S.E.F is all mine too. Plus Turner, knight, Davis, Madison and the Mothsa, are mine, don't use them otherwise read and enjoy.  
  
Rating: PG-13 to be on the safe side, but if you really wants to read it. I'm not stopping you; it's only Pg-13 cause of violence death, angst and all that stuff.  
  
Summary; Tom Paris is not who he appears to be, he is an agent for the S.E.F (Special Elite forces) When he is sent 10 fresh new agents to train, it is a matter of time before the cover breaks, but that is not all which is on their mind.  
  
Chapter 6 of????? A lot though but I don't know exactly. I will post as quickly as I can. Plus this is a series so if you like it and more with the Tom is an agent the next chapter is coming SOON!!!  
  
Thanks to H Louise for beta reading for me. The depth of a lie ******************  
  
Chapter 6: Preparations for the undeclared attack  
  
Chapter 6: Preparations for the undeclared attack.  
  
Paris walked into his quarters, everyday was getting harder and harder. It had been 5 days since he had told his agents about the Mothsakians, and they're nearing arrival. Since then, none of them were getting any sleep, and Paris was nearly always late to his duty shift on the bridge, this was attracting some unwanted attention on his part, but the agents were doing a good job so far, concealing their fatigue. Paris sat down on the sofa and looked at the time. It was 07:40, meaning he had 20 minutes to run down to the mess hall, grab something to eat, so he didn't starve, then run to the bridge, with some hope that he would not get yet another scolding from the Captain. Paris didn't want to move he wanted to close his eyes and sleep. Sleep was one of the only places he found peaceful, he could forget everything, he had no worries in his sleep, only peace, but now, he didn't even get that. Paris got up and walked out of the door, it was nice while it lasted.  
  
****  
  
Casey walked into the mess hall, she was lucky today, her shift didn't start till 1200, so she was going to grab something to eat, then sleep for a couple of deserved hours. She saw Paris at the counter, he was getting a cup of coffee and a piece of toast, she could tell that he was late. He turned around and nodded his head in a polite fashion at her; Casey gave him a quick, sad smile this was no time to be happy. Paris left and Casey made her way to the food counter previously occupied by her trainer. Neelix stood nearby serving food to the hungry crewmembers.  
  
"Hello Ensign Casey, is it, yes, yes," Neelix, said, Casey wasn't sure if he was talking to her or himself. "What can I get for you on this lovely morning." Neelix pointed to the food laid out in front of her.  
  
"Just whatever that is," Casey said pointing to the bowl to her far left, "and a coffee please Neelix."  
  
"Aha, the omelette, a popular choice today," Neelix said excited, he served it up and gave to Casey. "If I may say so, you look a little upset, is anything wrong," Neelix said looking Casey in the eyes. Casey had to think quickly and it had to be believable, she stood there time running out, then she got it.  
  
"I'm ok It's just you know I'm a little w." Casey began with her excuse, but was interrupted by the talkative Talaxian.  
  
"You're worried about that monster that roams the ship? Well I wouldn't worry, Ensign Kim survived, it must have a weakness, the crew will get rid of it, there is only one, and from what I hear, it's a primitive life form." Neelix said patting Casey's shoulder, trying to reassure her. Casey felt a knot form in her stomach, that was what she was worried about, but she was even more worried about the fact that an army of the creatures. The Mothsakians were coming, and the crew, were clueless. Casey got her food, smiled at Neelix and sat down alone to eat her food.  
  
*While they're clueless, I know. * Casey thought as she sat alone, in a room full of strangers that she probably would never get the chance to know.  
  
****  
  
Paris walked onto the Bridge he was 5 minutes late again, and this time he knew he wasn't going to get away with it.  
  
"Mr Paris, meet me in my ready room," Janeway said, without even turning around. Paris walked into the ready room; he felt the eyes of the bridge officers burning into his back. The doors closed, he didn't have time for this. Janeway walked into the room a couple of minutes later. Paris was standing straight, waiting for her to begin her speech. She didn't speak, she just looked at him, this was far more effective, and then finally she spoke. "Mr Paris," Janeway paused her eyes softened a bit, but they still held their cold glaze. "Tom, what's been going on with you these last couple of days, you haven't been on time once this week?" Janeway said, walking towards him.  
  
"Nothing, Captain," Paris replied in a normal tone. Janeway's face turned hard again, she walked towards her desk and sat on her chair, Paris stood up straight waiting for her next blow.  
  
"You're lying," Janeway responded coldly. Paris didn't flinch, but his insides felt the force of her statement, he was lying, he was lying about a lot more things than she realised.  
  
"I just haven't been sleeping well that's all," Paris said sincerely, which was true, he hadn't been sleeping well, in fact he hadn't been sleeping at all.  
  
"Well in that case, go down to the Doctor and get checked over," Janeway said calmly. "Dismissed." Paris knew if he went to sickbay, the Doctor would spot his fatigue, and order him to sleep, he would probably sedate him, then he would miss the training sessions and they wouldn't be prepared in time for the attack. He couldn't allow that.  
  
"Captain, is that." Paris started but was cut off.  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant," Janeway said looking him directly in the eye.  
  
"Yes, Captain." Said Paris acknowledging her order. With that he walked out of the door and onto the turbolift, eyes following him as he went.  
  
****  
  
Janeway watched as Tom walked out of her ready room. She could tell that he was troubled about something. Something which was eating him away inside. She would have to talk to him, try and get his guard down, so that she could find out what was going on inside his head.  
  
****  
  
Paris walked into sickbay and waited for the Doctor to come out of his office.  
  
"Mr Paris, I just got the Captain's message, she said that you haven't been sleeping well," the Doctor said scanning Paris. The Doctor stopped and looked at the information in his hand. "Have you even been sleeping at all?"  
  
"Yes, sometimes, look it will pass, so can I just go," Paris, said closing his eyes then looking at the Doctor.  
  
"You should take the rest of the day off and have a rest in sickbay, I'll give you a sedative to knock you out," the Doctor said pointing to the far bio-bed.  
  
"Doctor I would rather not," Paris said sternly heading out of sickbay.  
  
"Mr Paris, it is not a suggestion," The Doctor said walking to stop him. Paris noticed his mobile emitter on the side, he couldn't waste time, and there was no other way.  
  
"Computer, deactivate EMH," Paris said, the EMH wore a confused and shocked expression on his face, as he disappeared. Paris knew he was going to get in trouble for this, but his and the agents cover and the ship's safety was at stake.  
  
****  
  
Casey came off duty and started to walk back to her quarters, she had slept well this morning and was no longer tired, well what an agent would consider tired anyway. She decided to go to the holodeck and see if it was booked. When she got there she found that it was in fact booked up. Casey looked at the control panel, she wasn't surprised to find that it was Paris behind the full bookings, he was running the training centre. Casey walked in and found Paris sitting on the bench his head in his hands. Casey made her approach and sat by him.  
  
"Are you ok?" Casey asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Casey, just a little tired that's all," Paris, said looking up.  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep, training's not for another 5 hours?" Casey said standing up and leaning against the wall.  
  
"Can't, too much to do," Paris said, with a hint of humour in his voice.  
  
"Sir, may I ask you something?" Casey asked nervously, her hands twitching behind her back.  
  
"Go on Casey," Paris answered looking up at the fidgeting girl.  
  
"Are you, well, worried? You know, about the upcoming attack," Casey asked quietly.  
  
"If I said no I would be lying, no matter how many attacks or near death experiences you've had you still get worried, but you never tell anyone that," Paris said looking at her, then down at the floor.  
  
"It's just, if we tell the crew what we know about the attack, nothing else, then they may have a better chance," Casey said hopefully, looking at Paris.  
  
"They would ask questions, they would find out in the end if we told them, that's why we can't," Paris looked up at Casey, and saw the hopeful expression on her face melt away. "You don't like lying, do you?" Paris said out of the blue, Casey's head shot up and looked at him.  
  
"No, I don't know, I just feel like I'm betraying them," Casey said, looking down at the floor, and then looking out of the holographic window.  
  
"I know what you mean, but you have to tell your self that you're betraying them, to save them," Paris said looking out of the same big bay window.  
  
"But surely, we would save them by telling them in this case." Casey said slightly angry, but she remembered who she was talking to, and calmed down.  
  
"If we were to tell them, they would panic, they wouldn't let us do things our way, they would do things the Starfleet way, and in these situations, the Starfleet way will kill them." Paris said standing up, and putting on his jacket. "Get some sleep, you'll need it," Paris said walking out of the door.  
  
"And you don't?" Casey murmured when he was out of earshot. Casey got up and walked out of the door, she would get some sleep, but not for long. ****  
  
It was 0100 hours and Janeway was reading a report in her quarters, she couldn't sleep after the talk she'd had with Tom today. She was debating whether or not to go to sickbay to see the Doctor, and find out what he had found. In the end she gave in to her curiosity and got dressed to go down to sickbay. When Janeway got to sickbay she was surprised to find that the EMH was deactivated.  
  
"Computer, activate EMH," Janeway said looking around, waiting for the Doctor to appear.  
  
"Mr Par. Captain it appears Mr Paris did not want to stay in sickbay. And deactivated me when he couldn't get his way," The Doctor said looking at Janeway with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"What was wrong with him?" Janeway said with a worried tone in her voice.  
  
"Well you were right he's not getting enough sleep, none actually, which is why I wanted him to stay, but look what happened," The Doctor said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well, if he doesn't sleep, I'll talk to him now," Janeway said determined, walking out of sickbay.  
  
"Thank you to you too," The Doctor said walking into his office, he hated being deactivated in mid sentence, but when do people listen to him anyway he shrugged.  
  
****  
  
Janeway walked down the corridor.  
  
"Computer, state location of Lt. Paris," Janeway said, expecting to hear his quarters.  
  
"Lt. Paris is in holodeck 1," The computer replied in the usual monotone voice. Janeway started to make her way to the holodeck, she had to find out what was going on and she had to find out now.  
  
****  
  
Paris was standing at the front of the long line of agents, today they were discussing the strategy of the upcoming attack, they needed a plan, and a good one.  
  
"We know that their main weakness is that if they don't sense fear they don't attack, but that is only good in a one on one situation. We need to defeat them, there is no way we can out run them, they will find us sooner or later," Paris said looking at all of the agents, they were all trying to hide their fear, and panic, which was slowly making it's way up to the surface. The chances that they all would make it were slim, that all the preparation wouldn't all go to waste. He knew that they would become nothing more than a plaque, which wouldn't even say why they had died. Why they had risked their lives, no, it would be lost in the Delta Quadrant, presumed dead, that was their future if this attack should succeed. Paris knew this, some might survive, but he wanted them all to survive, he would try to keep them alive, with minimal causalities, but that wasn't going to happen.  
  
****  
  
Janeway walked up to the holodeck and tried to go in.  
  
"Privacy lock in place," the computer informed her. Janeway looked at the controls, over ruled the privacy lock, and opened the door. She walked into a room, it looked like a gym, but it had small booths, with computers and equipment in them. Janeway spotted her target, who was sitting alone looking out a large bay window, lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Shouldn't you be asleep Tom?" Janeway called over to him, as she started to walk across the room. Paris was brought out of his thoughts, and was momentary shocked, then glad that he had just dismissed the agents and ordered them to get some sleep tonight for once.  
  
"Captain," Paris said standing up and looking at his Captain.  
  
"At ease," Janeway said to Paris, and watched as he sat down again. " I heard that you deactivated the Doctor, he's not pleased by the way," Janeway said light-heartedly taking a different approach to the one she had taken earlier.  
  
" Well yeah, I had more important things on my mind," Paris said looking up at Janeway. She nodded.  
  
"Like," Janeway said pushing him to say something, she thought she was getting close to getting him to open up.  
  
"Oh, that's between me and no one else," Paris said standing up, he knew she was searching for information, looking for answers which she must not get. Paris knew he had to get out of this conversation. "You know what, I'm kind of tired now, maybe I'll get some sleep, make the Doctor happy for a change," Tom joked, while Paris escaped Janeway's piercing eyes. Paris left, the quicker this was over, the better.  
  
****  
  
Casey got out of the turbolift, she had to go and see Paris. The computer told her that he was still in the holodeck, little did she know that Paris had just left going in the other direction to his quarters. She walked up to the holodeck and looked at the controls. Someone was in Paris' program; she never stopped to think that it wasn't Paris, the privacy lock was on so she overruled it with the password Paris had programmed in case of emergency. Ok, this wasn't an emergency of such, but she really needed to talk to him. The door opened, Casey nearly tripped over when she saw Janeway looking out of the big bay window. Thoughts ran through her head, why was she here? Did she find out? Did one of the agents tell her? Maybe she doesn't know. Casey started to back out of the room, but she was too late.  
  
"Ensign, how did you get in here?" Janeway said, more curious than angry. Casey was about to answer but luckily Janeway was called.  
  
"Bridge to Captain Janeway," Tuvok sounded over the com.  
  
"Janeway here, go ahead," Janeway, said starting to walk out of the holodeck.  
  
"I need to speak to you about something, would you please report to the bridge, Tuvok out," Tuvok said as urgently as a Vulcan could. Janeway walked out of the door, leaving Casey just standing there, whatever was going on, it was urgent, and something told Casey it was to do with Paris.  
  
****  
  
Janeway's face was cold and stiff, as she walked down to Paris' quarters. She didn't want to believe what Tuvok had told her, but the evidence outweighed her trust in him. She stopped at Paris' quarters, security team behind her. Janeway pressed the chime, her face expressionless. Paris opened the door and looked at the display of officers in front of him, his face did not deceive him although he was shocked, but still he looked blankly at the officers.  
  
"Mr Paris, I am afraid I'm going to have to send you to the brig until further notice. You will be informed of your actions when you are under security watch," Janeway said sharply. "Do you understand?" Paris nodded his acknowledgement and was led into the turbolift with his escorts. This was not planned!  
  
****  
  
Well that's got to be my quickest update, next one will be soon as well. I need a beta reader so email me if you're interested. Wondering why Paris is in the brig well you will have to read the next one won't you, it will be soon, the more reviews the sooner so review it doesn't take 2 minutes. 


	7. Chance of the Game

Disclaimer; I don't own voyager, Tom Paris, Harry, Janeway etc. but the storyline is all mine you may get ideas but it has to be completely different, the S.E.F is all mine too. Plus Turner, knight, Davis, Madison etc. so don't use them otherwise read and enjoy.  
  
Rating: PG-13 to be on the safe side, but if you really wants to read it. I'm not stopping you; it's only Pg-13 cause of violence death, angst and all that stuff.  
  
Summary; Tom Paris is not who he appears to be, he is an agent for the S.E.F (Special Elite forces) When he is sent 10 fresh new agents to train, it is a matter of time before the cover breaks, but that is not all which is on their mind.  
  
Part 7 of????  
  
I know this has taken me ages, but I have been very, very busy. But you know what makes me work quicker. REVIEWS.  
  
  
  
  
  
The depth of a lie  
  
****************** Chapter 7: Luck of the Game  
  
  
  
He had messed it up, Paris thought as he paced back and forth in the small cell that he had been placed in. He had under estimated the crew and he are supposed friends. He was so rapped up in saving the crew of voyager, himself and the agents that he let one tiny clue slip, which Tuvok, like a good little Vulcan, followed until it came to him, Tom Paris. Yesterday he had replicated a S.E.F phaser with a disintegrator and laser detonator, these were all standard issue in the S.E.F, but completely unknown in Starfleet. So Tuvok found traces of one being made in the replicator, in Paris' quarters, he was taken to the brig and his quarters searched, they found the weapons, and some more unknown items and he was now almost certainly found guilty. The Mothsa were due any minute, and he was in the brig for overriding replicator and maybe even planning an attack against the crew. He had messed it up. Paris walked backwards until he hit a wall and sunk down, he had a plan, but it all depending on the luck of the game **** Casey lay on the sofa reading Jane Austin's 'Pride and Prejudice', she had read the book at least 10 times, but she never got tired of it. The concept of seeing one person when you first see them, and then seeing the opposite in a person once you get to know them fascinated her. She couldn't help but notice the likeness between Darcy and Paris. Casey had just got on to her favourite part when Knight came rushing through the doors, with an alerted look on her face. "Paris is in the brig," Knight blurted out. Casey dropped the padd, and stood up, a worried expression planted on her face, with no intention of moving. "Why, how, he can't be," Casey shouted waking around their quarters in frenzy, while Knight on the other hand was calm and thinking through what had to be done. "I don't know why, I was walking down a corridor, when I heard one of the security guards talking to his friend about how Paris is in the brig, I came straight here to tell you and the others," Knight said watching Casey walk around the room. " Now, we have to go tell Turner and the others, okay." Casey nodded and they both walked out the door, they both knew that time was running out, and without Paris, none of them would make it. **** BE'lanna couldn't believe it, Tom, her Tom in the brig for treason. Many people were saying that he hadn't changed and was still the lying traitor that came on this ship in the first place. BE'lanna didn't believe that Tom would do that; he loved her it had to be a set up, either way she was going to find out. BE'lanna got up and marched out of her quarters, she was going to find out what was going on. **** The Mothsa on board ran from corridor to corridor, the voices inside his head were getting stronger and more frequent, and this could only mean one thing. Suddenly the untamed voices stopped and silence flowed through its unstable mind. One voice broke the unusual silence, a feminine voice that was different to the others, more calm and control; the voice was clear and confident as it stated its purpose. "We're here," A mischievous smile shone through here words, the single Mothsa, looked around as red lights filled the corridor, he knew one thing, he wouldn't be alone for long, for their leader had come. **** Paris sat on the cot in the brig, watching as people ran to their stations, fully aware that red alert had just been declared through out the ship, but he knew that this was going to happen sooner or later, even though he had been dreading it for days. The security Guard that had been placed in front of his cell looked distraught and panicked. Paris knew that when the time came, he had to escape from this cell, and that the guard would not be a problem. All he had to do know was wait for the signal. **** Janeway couldn't believe what was happening, in one day she had put her best pilot in the brig, and an unknown ship was attacking them. "Are they responding to our hails," Janeway asked Harry, not even taking her eyes off the ship on the view screen in front of her. "They not responding captain," Harry replied, a slight hint of panic in his voice. "Tuvok fire at will," Janeway ordered, sitting down in her chair, but before even Tuvok could respond, the alien ship fired another weapon at them. "Report," Janeway barked out. "Captain, they are transporting aboard," Tuvok replied in a calm but clearly panic stricken voice, for a Vulcan. "What! But our shields are at 46%, that's not possible," Janeway blurted out. "Our shields have no effect, they must have hacked through our shield matrix," The Vulcan replied, looking directly at his captain, "257 of their crew have boarded, and the ship is retreating." Janeway acted as fast as she could. "To all crewmembers, we have been boarded, carry as many weapons as you can and head for emergency code alpha 3 delta," Janeway used the emergency code to get everyone to cargo bay two, there they could make a plan. Janeway was about to order the bridge crew to the cargo bay when 10 creatures surrounded the bridge crew. Janeway gasped, and all went black. **** Turner paced back and forth, as the ten agents stood silently in the holodeck. They had to keep to the plan, if this was going to even work. But with Paris in the brig, it was going to be a lot more difficult. "We have to get Paris out then, and only then, can we continue with the plan," Knight said, panic only slightly showing in her voice. "No, we need to carry on as normal, Paris will break out before it gets to bad," Turner argued, and by the look on the other agents faces, it looked like most of them agreed with him. "Listen, we need Paris, we can't do it without him, trust me," Knight shouted at the rest of the agents. "We can, and we must," Turner said coldly, looking at the other agents, "Who here agrees with me." Eight hands rose, but two remained firmly down. "Looks like I won Knight, now we got to get moving," Turner replied. Knight stared at him, was he really that stupid, or had all of this gone to his head. Being in charge. His plan would fail whatever it was, and she was going to be right here in order to show him how this game is really played. **** B'Elanna Torres opened her eyes slowly, and studied her surroundings. She was in one of the cargo bays, various crewmembers scatted around, some unconscious some fully awake but they were all equally helpless. There must have been at least half the crew in their, and most of the senior staff. *Well looks like our luck has finally run out* B'Elanna thought scanning the crowd again, she couldn't remember much only running somewhere, and suddenly blacking out. Then it hit her. Where was Tom? **** Paris saw the guard at the front of his cell collapse, and he knew it could only be one thing, the Mostha's mental powers. He knew he would be next and he had to get out of here, he couldn't go out the front way, even though he could get through the force field, no, he had to go. up. **** Paris heard the screaming below, but kept on crawling through the Jeffery tubes, he only hoped he could find the agents, they needed him at this battle, but they didn't know why. Yet. **** I know I know, but i've been really busy, but my timetable is easing off, little so, expect more soon, ohhh reviews make me work faster by the way.  
  
Katta14 


	8. The unspeakable truth

Disclaimer; I don't own voyager, Tom Paris, Harry, Janeway etc. but the storyline is all mine you may get ideas but it has to be different, the S.E.F is all mine too. Plus Turner, knight, Davis, Madison etc. so don't use them otherwise read and enjoy.  
  
Rating: PG-13 to be on the safe side, but if you really wants to read it. I'm not stopping you; it's only Pg-13 cause of violence death, angst and all that stuff.  
  
Summary; Tom Paris is not who he appears to be, he is an agent for the S.E.F (Special Elite forces) When he is sent 10 fresh new agents to train, it is a matter of time before the cover breaks, but that is not all which is on their mind.  
  
Part 8 of????  
  
I know this has taken me ages, but I have been very, very busy. But you know what makes me work quicker. REVIEWS.  
  
  
  
  
  
The depth of a lie  
  
****************** Chapter 8: The unspeakable truth.  
  
A scream woke Captain Janeway; she looked around and saw a crewmember, one of her crewmembers, being eaten alive by one of the creatures. It made her feel sick, but she had to stay strong, they had to fight back, fight and win the ship back. Her mind suddenly thought of Tom, he was probably dead by now because of her, he was trapped in that cell, and she had killed him. She banished that thought from her mind, she didn't know that he was dead, he could of got out and. her thoughts trailed off, as brilliant as Tom was, he couldn't break out of the brig alone, not without the proper codes. He was a good as dead "Captain," Someone was calling her, she responded. "I'm here," she recognised the voice as Tuvok's. "There are 16 People unaccounted for, all of the senior staff except for Mr Paris, are present," Tuvok said calmly, "We must think up a plan to take back control of the ship," Suddenly the unexpected happened, the doors opened, and in came the agents. "What are they doing here," Janeway asked, her question was answered as they raised their weapons to the Mothsa. ****  
  
Paris heard phaser fire as he crawled over the cargo bay. He knew it was the agents, they had started without him. He cursed under his breath, they only knew half the story, they didn't know who the real enemy was, the enemy they had to defeat, he knew, he knew her very well.  
  
**** Casey watched as the agents fired at the Mothsa, she had to sneak to the control panel and let down the force felids surrounding the crew. She was on knight's side in the argument; they shouldn't have started without Paris, he trained them well, yes, but in this battle they needed him. She got to the control panel, and tapped the buttons with ease, the force field was nearly down, she turned around, it looked like the agents were winning, as she turned around she noticed a charge building up in the panel, she removed her hand as quickly as she could, but it was too late. Casey lay on the floor, unconscious, while a battle raged on behind her.  
  
****  
  
Knight fired her weapon at the Mothsa running towards her, they were winning, Maybe Turner was right after all. She fought back another Mothsa, and caught a glance of Casey unconscious by the control panel; she had to get over there. She made her way the Casey still form, and checked for pulse, she found one, and shook her till her eyes opened, full of confusion. "Are we winning," Casey asked looking over towards the fight. Knight opened her mouth to answer when, the phaser fire just stopped. They turned around and saw the 8 remaining agents, looking blankly towards the front; their weapons dropped on the floor, within seconds the fell to the floor unconscious. Casey and knight stood back and watch as a woman stepped forward and looked at the bodies, a smile on her face. "Put these little resistance fighters behind the force field with their crew mates. Knight couldn't believe her eyes, she was. Human.  
  
****  
  
Paris heard the firing stop, and he knew that she had arrived. Her name was Michelle Rivita, She was an ex S.E.F agent, and She and him used to be good friend's, but she went power mad, and egomania took over. She wanted to be the best, and she saw the S.E.F as a step to become the most powerful person. She left the S.E.F and disappeared, but now he knew she had been in the delta quadrant all this time, creating an army of creatures, now known as the Mothsa. He knew why there was silence, Rivita was a powerful telepath, which was rare among humans, she could grab peoples mind, and knock them out in seconds. The agents didn't know about Rivita, that's why they needed him. Paris prepped himself and got ready to enter the cargo bay, and face an old friend.  
  
****  
  
B'Elanna stared in shock, as the 10 new ensigns fought off the creatures. When the human women stepped out from nowhere and with one look defeated them all, she was even more shocked. She still hadn't got to grips with the fact that Tom was most probably dead. She didn't want too. She watched as the force field was lowered and the bodies were dragged in. The force field was raised again and the creatures went back to guarding them. All hope was lost, and everyone knew it.  
  
****  
  
Paris tied the rope around his waist and looked down, everyone was behind the force field, including the agents, he was about to drop down, when his eye caught movement, it was Casey and knight, he smiled slightly, but then returned to being serious. Some how they had survived, and they were going to help him out, but not yet. As Paris fell down and landed on the floor of Cargo bay 2, he knew his cover, was about to be blown. **** Casey turned around only to see Paris standing in the middle of the room, gun poised in his hand, staring at the women. She looked at the Crew and they showed both signs of relief and utter confusion. Casey got up to help him, but knight pulled her back. " Wait, we don't know what he is planning," Knight whispered and Casey remained still. What was Paris planning?  
  
****  
  
Rivita looked into the blue eyes in front of her, no, it couldn't be Paris, he was in the Alpha quadrant, what would he be doing on a Starfleet vessel. She had to find out. "Paris," She stated waiting for an answer, keeping all the surprise out of her voice. He answered. "Rivita, it's nice to see you," Paris said coldly, aware of the stares he was getting from the crew. Rivita also noticed their confusion, and let out a laugh. "They don't know, do they Paris, ha, and they think you an idiotic Starfleet brat," Rivita shout loudly, a smile sprawled out on her face. "Well I'll tell you what, before I kill you, I'll tell them about you, shall I, set things straight once and for all." Rivita paused and looked at the crew then back toward Paris. "You see, Paris isn't who you think he is, or should I say Tom, as you know him, the fact is you don't know him at all. He's using you," Rivita said walking closer to Paris. " Paris is a fake, aren't you Paris, your not an ex star fleet con, your Commander Paris of the S.E.F, star fleets, well, secret area, everything he has told you is a lie, and a deep one too." Rivita looked at all the shocked faces of the star fleet crew. Paris turned and saw them too. Rivita then stretched out her mind and grabbed hold of Paris', this time; she was going for the kill.  
  
****  
  
I got that chapter out quicker than at time at least, it isn't as long, but I'm trying to make them shorter but more often. I need reviews though; if I get them I feel I have to carry on. Also if you like my older story, "The voice saga", and want me to continue please email me, I haven't decided yet, tell me what you think.  
  
Thanx for reading, leave a review and the next chapter will be out soon. Katta14 


	9. Reactions

Disclaimer; I don't own voyager, Tom Paris, Harry, Janeway etc. but the storyline is all mine you may get ideas but it has to be different, the S.E.F is all mine too. Plus Turner, knight, Davis, Madison etc. so don't use them otherwise read and enjoy.  
  
Rating: PG-13 to be on the safe side, but if you really wants to read it. I'm not stopping you; it's only Pg-13 cause of violence death, angst and all that stuff.  
  
Summary; Tom Paris is not who he appears to be, he is an agent for the S.E.F (Special Elite forces) When he is sent 10 fresh new agents to train, it is a matter of time before the cover breaks, but that is not all which is on their mind.  
  
Part 9 of ??  
  
I know this has taken me ages, but I have been very, very busy. But you know what makes me work quicker. REVIEWS.  
  
  
  
  
  
The depth of a lie  
  
****************** Chapter 9:  
  
Paris felt Rivita take hold of his mind, and slowly crush is with ease. He looked up and saw a smile plastered upon her face, he felt his eyes start to close as pain over took his head, and spiked down his back and too his feet. He looked around, his eyes searching for a form of defence that he could use against the powerful telepath. Instead his eyes stumbled on the stares of his crewmates. Their eyes were flooded with betrayal, and fear. Some were plainly confused, while other eyes were full of anger, but few eyes held desperation to save him from this fate. Paris turned his head back from the crew, his eyes were barely open, and the pain was getting stronger. They knew, he knew, he deserved this fate. And then he saw nothing.  
  
****  
  
B'Elanna watch as Tom fell down to his knees in pain, she looked around at the crew, but no one was moving, just watching. She hadn't believed what that women had said about Tom, she must have been lying, why was she the only one that thought that, knew that Tom was the man she knew, the man tat she had fallen in love with. But doubt that lay dormant in her mind creped up as she realised this woman could be telling the truth, how much did they really know about Tom. B'Elanna looked up and caught the Tom's eye; she sent a confused look back. Panic ran through her thoughts as she saw him turn away and black out, was he.dead.  
  
*****  
  
Rivita saw the pain in Paris eyes grow as she strengthened her hold on him, 10 more second and he would dead, but then again, was that what she really wanted, or was she just throwing away a chance to get some information out of an old 'friend'. She decided there and then that, that was a good, no not good, brilliant idea. Rivita knocked him out and let out a small school girl laugh before her eyes turned serious and the smile faded. She turned to her army and spoke. "He's probably more useful than her think he is alive, throw him behind the force field, when he wakes up, call me," With that see turned and walked towards the door, but just before leaving she stopped, and stood, she turned to her left, and caught the eyes of a young girl. "Throw them in too, and make sure there are no other.escapees, understood," Rivita turned back and walked towards the door and left, leaving a confused silence as she left. *****  
  
Casey was dragged behind the force field, knight being dragged in tow. She thought back to what she had just witnessed, at least Paris was still alive though. "Oh well done Casey, get us caught," Knight said sitting beside Casey, sarcasm deeply displayed in her voice. "It wasn't my fault," Casey argued, but she no longer had knight's attention, as she was looking at the crew. The crew all appeared to be staring at Paris, yet none of them even moved too his aid. Casey crawled to where Paris was lying and called Knight over. She shook him on the shoulders to try to wake him from his state. And she was rewarded with two blue eyes slowly opening. "What, I'm not dead then," Paris said sounding slightly disappointed. " I'm afraid not," Knight said looking around, the eyes of the crew were still locked onto Paris, staring at the man they thought they knew. Paris put his back against the wall and looked around, he saw the stares, and remembered what had been said, his secret was out. He saw the 8 remaining agents get up and walk over to him and kneel down. "So, I guess your big secret is out. Do you have a plan," Turner said looking around. "Not yet but I'm getting there, I'm getting there." Paris replied searching the rooming and forming the plan that would get them out of here.  
  
****  
  
Janeway watched as the 10 newcomers and Tom Paris talked at the corner of their 'cell', she argued if she should go over there and confront him, say if it was all true, but in the back of her mind she knew it was. "Captain, I'm going over to talk to Tom, we all are, are you coming, you know this can't be true," Harry asked his voice on edge, behind him stood Nelix and Chakotay. "No, but tell me what he says, ok," Janeway replied, still in deep thought, she didn't want too talk to him, he had lied to her, he had lied to them all.  
  
****  
  
Harry Walked up to where Tom was sitting and coughed to get his attention. Tom looked up. " Well, is it true," Harry said, knowing the answer would be no, of course not Harry, god I'm your best friend, but it wasn't that at all. " Yes," Tom answered plainly, and went back to talking to the agents. Harry stood there, shocked down to the bone; he couldn't mean it, could he. "Well, bye 'Paris'," Harry said walking away Chackotay and Neelix in tow. As they left Paris' eyes fell upon B'Elanna', she turned away, Paris felt sickened by this gesture, but why, he didn't love her, or did he.  
  
****  
  
The Doors opened and in walked Rivita; she walked over to the force field and pointed at Paris. "Put him in the middle of the room, so we can. chat," Rivita ordered a smirk full spread on her face. Paris was dragged into the middle of the room, and was circled by the creatures; one of them tied his hands behind his back, and pushed him down on to his knees. Rivita walked over and looked down to Paris. " I like you better this small," Rivita laughed, and kicked him in the face, blood gushed out of a broken nose, but Paris got back up to his knees, he had a plan.  
  
****  
  
If you want to see the next part up within a week you better get writing those reviews, cause without them, I have no motivation what so ever. I know there getting shorter but they are coming quicker aren't they. Leave a review and I might read one of your stories and leave a review.  
  
Katta14- tell me what you think. 


	10. Treacherous acts

Disclaimer; I don't own voyager, Tom Paris, Harry, Janeway etc. but the storyline is all mine you may get ideas but it has to be different, the S.E.F is all mine too. Plus Turner, knight, Davis, Madison etc. so don't use them otherwise read and enjoy.  
  
Rating: PG-13 to be on the safe side, but if you really wants to read it. I'm not stopping you; it's only Pg-13 cause of violence death, angst and all that stuff.  
  
Summary; Tom Paris is not who he appears to be, he is an agent for the S.E.F (Special Elite forces) When he is sent 10 fresh new agents to train, it is a matter of time before the cover breaks, but that is not all which is on their mind.  
  
Part 10 of ??  
  
I'm getting them out quicker now, and it's because of your reviews, so u want to see chapter 11 anytime soon you better get typing.  
  
  
  
  
  
The depth of a lie  
  
****************** Chapter 10: Treacherous acts  
  
Paris had a plan, ok it wasn't as carefully thought out as the first plan, but it was a plan. All he had to do was get the right conversation flowing, and they might just get away with it. Paris suddenly ducked as he saw a fist coming towards his face. Rivita was shouting words at him, but they no longer made sense, he was using all his awareness to concentrate on the plan, he didn't care what happened to him, as long as the others were safe. Paris fell back as he felt a foot connect with his stomach. As long as they were safe, he didn't care, and by the way things were turning out, neither would the crew.  
  
****  
  
Janeway watched helplessly as the woman beat Tom, she was screaming at him, telling him to tell her the codes, but Tom wasn't listening to her. Tom looked like he was somewhere else completely, his eyes, which were usually a vibrant blue, were cold and distant. It looked like this woman was winning, but all the things she had heard today constantly screamed in the back of her head. He had lied to her, he had lied to them all and now he was getting what he deserved. By the looks of things he would be dead soon, and even though a pang of guilt filled her heart as she thought this, she could not get the feeling that all of this was Tom's fault out of her head. Janeway truly didn't know if she could ever forgive him.  
  
****  
  
Knight saw Paris fall on to his stomach for the 4 times and was really starting to panic, Paris wasn't looking too good, and he was really their only hope of getting out of here. Knight watched as he fell and then got up, but with a small, satisfied glint in his eyes, she knew that glint, that small nearly unidentifiable spark which ignites for a second, then fades. Paris had a plan that had to be it; she had been studying him long enough to know that, and that tiny sparkle was the one thing that both Paris and Tom had in common. Knight knew that whatever idea Paris had thought up, was going to get them out of here, it had to.  
  
****  
  
Paris looked into Rivita's dark, black eyes. Though they were full of anger, and hate towards him, they held many secrets, and some of them were his. Paris had hurry up with his plan, e saw Rivita smile slightly and he knew it was time to act. He punched him and he went down, but this time when he came up he held a sorrowful look in his eyes. "Ok, ok, I do a deal with you," Paris said in resignation, he took a minute to catch his breath; he looked at Rivita, she watching him intensively. This might just work. " You leave voyager, not hurting anyone, and I'll join your ship. You know I can give you all the codes, if I'm on your side we will be unstoppable, and you know it," Paris said, holding out his hand. Paris took a sharp intake of breath, which seemed to last a lifetime as he waited for her answer. Rivita smiled at him and took his hand; she pulled him up to her level, and smiled again. "Yes we will be unstoppable, but please tell me why do this, I mean come on my side after all this time, have you finally realised that my side always wins," Rivita said with a giggle, but her eyes were serious. "Or have you finally realised that you can't live without me Paris, after all, you did love me once." Paris looked into her eyes, and he knew this was it; he had to do this for the crew, even if they hated him. "I still do," Paris, mumbled in to the air of the cargo bay, reaching the ears of the crew. Paris slowly bent and kissed her, at first she was puzzled by his actions, but then she realized. Rivita kissed back and then separated. "Your offer is accepted, Paris," Rivita said in a smug voice. "Come on I was getting sick of this place anyway, too many dead bodies, don't you think? Paris smiled back, he didn't really love her, and he never did, not even when they went out in the S.E.F. He regretted what he had just signed himself up for, but this was the only way he could carry out his plan, and at least if it didn't work, the crew would be ok. Paris felt his arm being tugged lose and pulled by Rivita. "Come on Paris we got to get on my ship, it's much nicer than this one," Rivita said pulling him by his hand, and out of the cargo bay door. Paris was pulled along in such a rush he didn't see the devastation on the faces of the crew, one in particular of those was B'Elanna's shock all over her face, staring at the place where Paris had just moments ago stood.  
  
****  
  
Of all the ideas that Paris could of come up with, Knight hadn't suspected that one. She knew Paris was capable of such treachery; he was an agent, and a good one at that. But she hadn't seen it coming, and by the look on the crew's faces, neither did they. Knight still knew where he was leading with this though; it was most probable that Paris was deceiving Rivita, and when he got on to her ship, he would kill her and then deal with the Mothsa. The tricky bit was surviving it all. And she hoped that he was at least planning to get out of this one, alive.  
  
****  
  
B'Elanna felt tears building up in her eyes; by she told herself she wouldn't cry, not over him, never ever again. When he had bent down and kissed her, the way he used to kiss her, the same kiss, on any other day would have brought a thousand tears to her eyes, even if it was against her klingon nature. But today of all days, she had lost everything, and nothing was there anymore. Tom was gone, and he never loved her like he said he did. It was all fake.  
  
****  
  
Paris walked on to the bridge of the ship and looked at his surroundings. "You and pick any station you like," Rivita said looking at the helm, he walked over and took his position; it was time too initiate step two, of his plan.  
  
****  
  
Well, here we are again, it is now 11: 30 and I need to go too bed, though I think I deserve it, I said I'd finish it tonight. Right you know what I'm going to say. So review it and the next part will be out very soon. Very, very soon, but only if you review ok, ok. Good.  
  
Katta14- Thanx for reading, the fee is to leave a review. Fair is fair. 


	11. When the good and bad lose

Disclaimer; I don't own voyager, Tom Paris, Harry, Janeway etc. but the storyline is all mine you may get ideas but it has to be different, the S.E.F is all mine too. Plus Turner, knight, Davis, Madison etc. so don't use them otherwise read and enjoy.  
  
Rating: PG-13 to be on the safe side, but if you really wants to read it. I'm not stopping you; it's only Pg-13 cause of violence death, angst and all that stuff.  
  
Summary; Tom Paris is not who he appears to be, he is an agent for the S.E.F (Special Elite forces) When he is sent 10 fresh new agents to train, it is a matter of time before the cover breaks, but that is not all which is on their mind.  
  
Part 11 of 12  
  
I've been very busy okay, but I have finally got it out. There is going to be one more chapter after this, maybe two but I'm rounding it up, so I got to think of a new story line, I might and probably will do sequel to this depending on the amount of reviews I get.  
  
  
  
  
  
The depth of a lie  
  
******************  
  
Chapter 11; When the good and bad lose.  
  
Her eyes, though filled with tears saw the large cargo bay fill with a blue glow, when B'Elanna Torres opened her eyes the force field was down, and the creatures, gone. The people around her were slowly getting up and looking at the surroundings in shock. Tom was gone, really gone, this was no joke which the prankster Paris which they all knew and loved had set up. This was real. B'Elanna looked at the cargo bay door, the one Paris had left out of just minutes ago, why didn't they stop him, why didn't she stop him. She would never forget this day; the day Tom left her, left them all.  
  
**** Paris sat firmly in the pilot's seat of Rivita's ship, silent times, the name confused Paris, Rivita wasn't silent at all, but the name meant something. Paris noted that the bridge was full of the Mothsa, *Well it least Rivita kept up side of the deal* Paris thought entering in the commands with a well-practiced hand, he turned around Rivita, was watching him. He had to make a distraction, quickly he typed in for her consul to beep, and she looked down for half a second, confused when she saw nothing. In that time Paris placed a small circular piece of metal under the con, he pressed it once and then pressed the side once. Paris now knew he had 10 minutes to get off this ship and out of here, where to go was another thing. Paris looked around again, Rivita was still looking at him, but, being a telepath she hadn't invaded his mind, yet, other wise this plan was going to go very wrong and very fast, he just hoped she could wait ten minutes till she desired to read his thoughts. ****  
  
All of the Mothsa had left Voyager, and the crew's morale was lower than ever before. 23 people had been killed and their bodies were being gathered up and put in the cargo bay, another 57 were injured, and the rest were in a state of shock and panic at recent events. Everyone had lost some one to the creatures, and the fact that Tom Paris had left in his own free will, was the final line for the voyager crew. Everyone had been in the cargo bay; everyone had witnessed the women's revelations about a man that they all thought they knew so well. There was not a doubt in anyone's mind that the strange woman was telling the truth. Why should there be, he was a traitor to begin with, so they had all thought he had changed but in fact, a man like that can't change. Tom Paris was a liar, he always had been, and as far as the crew was concerned he would always be one. They were glad to see the back of Paris, even if he was a close friend.  
  
****  
  
Janeway and the rest of the senior staff walled onto the blood covered bridge and looked at the surroundings. Each one went to their respected console and looked at the ships status. " Check our position everyone, and then meet in the briefing room," Janeway stopped and the realised there was no one at the con, the seat which was usually occupied by Tom Paris. Chakotay saw her gaze and took the con, giving her a reassuring smile, with that Janeway went into the briefing room to prepare, this was going to be hard on the crew, what was left of it anyway. ****  
  
Paris counted in his head; he had 7 minutes left till the ship exploded. It was time to get on with the plan, he slowly rose from his seat and turned to look at Rivita, she smiled at him, and he smiled back. Paris walked over to her and took her hand. Rivita had always had a thing for him, always trying to flirt with him, and this would be his advantage. He pulled her up and whispered in her ear, while his other hand taped the controls on her left hand side. Within seconds the ship rocked and Rivita's smug smile faded. Paris pushed her out of the way, he had jerked the ship just enough to throw all the unprepared Mothsa off balance. Paris pressed the console and a blue light surrounded him. Rivita looked around in shock she walked over to the con and sighed. "Get him back, now or I ." She stopped, a noise, so quiet she nearly missed it. Rivita put her head under the con and looked, she recognised the device, and the beat was getting faster. But there was nothing she could do. ****  
  
The explosion was immense, the bright light ignited in the darkness of space. Till there was nothing left. ****  
  
Paris transported onto a ship, he didn't know what ship, and he didn't have time. He had set it to the closet ship in the vicinity. As soon as he looked around he knew where he was, he was on voyager, he had thought that they would have gone to light speed by now. The doors slid open and the Captain, Chakotay and Tuvok walked in. Paris had never seen a hard glare that intense before in Janeway's eye. "Paris," Janeway said sternly, putting emphasis on his name, "We would like a explanation, if you not to busy." Janeway asked sarcastically, but with not a bit of humour in her voice. Janeway walked out the door and Paris followed. This wasn't going to be easy, but now they all knew, he never thought he would see the day he had to tell them the truth. What would they think of him? What would he think of himself? As he walked through the halls of the ship, stares followed him. They all walked on to the bridge, all of the crew turned and looked, some with hatred, others with pity, and one, one with guilt. B'Elanna's gaze caught his eyes as he walked towards the Captains ready room. "Tom," B'Elanna shouted just before the doors closed, Paris saw Chakotay walk over and stop her through the crack. He turned to look at Janeway, the truth was about to be dug up, and it wasn't going to be easy.  
  
****  
  
Like I said at the beginning, there is one more chapter to come, then I'm starting a new story, about, you got it, Tom. The next chapter might be out by say this weekend if I get reviews, sooooo, get typing them, it will only take a second.  
  
Katta14-soon to be Katta15 as soon as I change my profile. 


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer; I don't own voyager, Tom Paris, Harry, Janeway etc. but the storyline is all mine you may get ideas but it has to be different, the S.E.F is all mine too. Plus Turner, knight, Davis, Madison etc. so don't use them otherwise read and enjoy.  
  
Rating: PG-13 to be on the safe side, but if you really wants to read it. I'm not stopping you; it's only Pg-13 cause of violence death, angst and all that stuff.  
  
Summary; Tom Paris is not who he appears to be, he is an agent for the S.E.F (Special Elite forces) When he is sent 10 fresh new agents to train, it is a matter of time before the cover breaks, but that is not all which is on their mind.  
  
Part 12 of 12  
  
I know I know I said a couple a days, but days turned into weeks and weeks to months, and before you know its nearly Christmas. Plus I have been really busy with essays and course work, but now there are no more science module tests till well after Christmas anyway, so I might as well finish this and get on to my next fanfic. Read and enjoy.  
  
  
  
The depth of a lie  
  
****************** Epilogue  
  
Paris had never felt so guilty, sitting in front of the senior staff. Their eyes, which had held confused anger just hours ago had calmed, and Starfleet protocol kicked in. Harry was looking upset, with a glint of betrayal in his eye. Janeway was in full command mode, like she was when she met with him in Auckland. Chakotay was more curious, his wise mind trying to figure out the enigma in front of him. Tuvok was as always impassive. But BE'lanna's expression hit him. All that greeted him way pity from her. He had expected anger, betrayal, and confusion. Like the others, but from her he got sympathy. No, sympathy wasn't the right word for her glare, more like compassion. Paris found he couldn't remove his eyes form hers. Something struck him inside, but he quickly tucked it in to the dark recesses of his over crowed mind. " Mr. Paris, would you care to divulge anything about yourself that we may not already know," Janeway asked in a sarcastically professional way. He looked at them all, he couldn't tell them, and it was against protocol. *They already know for god sake* Paris mind screamed. It was at that point he decided to tell them the full story. "Ok, well here goes," Paris sighed and started to enlighten them on his real loyalties and missions in life.  
  
**** Three hours later the officers walked out of the briefing room, looking shocked at dumbfounded at the story they just heard. Thoughts jolted through their minds continually. *Trained from 14* *He has done things that I can't even imagine* *Is he a threat to my ship* *I still love him, does he love me* *Do I love her* Paris had to talk to BE'lanna, and soon. He hadn't been in love since his fiancée, Odlie, but he had learnt his lesson when she was killed in caldik prime. *Never fall in love with a girl outside the 'system'* Paris still remembered his commander's words. There was one thing he didn't mention. And that was the ten agents, which were currently acting as normal as everyone else. His cover may be blown, but they were still going to carry on as normal. The crew didn't suspect a thing. And it would stay that way.  
  
****  
  
BE'lanna hadn't been expecting company, but when the chime sounded. She called for them to enter. Tom stood I front of her. BE'lanna didn't think and ran over to him, hugging him with a smile. But Tom didn't return the hug. BE'lanna stepped back and looked him in the eyes. She held her breath. "I love you. You used to tell e every day you loved me, was it true, yes or," BE'lanna paused, " Or no." She got no answer, she was about to speak again but sharp words stopped her. "No," Paris turned and left. He mumbled a sorry as he left a hysterical Half klingon behind. Paris walked down the corridor quickly, a tear rolling down one cheek. He wiped it away, half hoping to be chased by the angry half Klingon. But he wasn't. He was in love with her, yes, he knew that now. But he couldn't be with her. He had done it once, and she had died because of it. He couldn't do the same to BE'lanna. He wouldn't. He walked into his quarters and sat down. Within minutes the doorbell rang. Hoping it was BE'lanna he answered it. Knight walked in looking at her commander. Paris sighed then called her over. *I need to talk to some one, and knight is in the system, She controls her feelings, I can confide in her now* Paris told himself, trying to calm down. He had never been like this. " Are you ok sir," Knight asked sitting down. Paris nodded and looked at her with a smirk. "Please call me Tom, that is my name after all."  
  
****  
  
THE END  
  
I know it was short but it was the end. Sorry p/ters, but this seemed far more interesting. Well that's it the epilogue. My next fanfic will be out soon, though I have no idea what I should do yet. But it will have tom as the main character and will be an au or very off plot like. 


End file.
